Reparando un Corazón
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ash ayuda a Sabrina a salir del dolor que tiene tras años de servicio en el Team Rocket. El amor que ambos se tienen podrá lograr superar los obstáculos marcados por la vida de ambos. Esta historia contendrá Orange, Contest e Ikari aunque los dos últimos sabrán por qué.
1. Vamos a casa

Hola soy yo su querido amigo Aniber Adrián, les traigo unas nuevas historias, proximamente un O-S de Ash, Rosa e Hilda. Dejando de lado eso este nuevo fic sera Deathshipping o SabrinaxAsh o AshxSabrina o SatoshixNatsume, la verdad no me decidía si hacerlo o no pero aquí esta. Son historias cortas menos de 1000 palabras, pero que no llenaran de emoción o almenos eso espero. Necesito otro O-S de Lyra y Ash. Bueno he aquí el capitulo:

-Vamos a casa-

-Ven vamos a casa- dijo un chico de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos que parecían estar cubierto de caramelo. Aquel joven vestía con una chaqueta azul y jeans, con tenis negros y guantes del mismo color. Frente a ese joven estaba una muchacha muy bonita, pero parecía confundida.

-No- dijo la joven de cabello verde un tanto oscuro y ojos color, su rostro era delicado por así decirlo, pero muy sucio. Atada con una camisa de fuerza que apenas cubría las partes intimas de la chica, ella había sido humillada. –Yo no tengo lugar en este mundo- vocifero en tono tan deprimente y triste a la vez.

-Por favor déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ella. –Cuando vayas a casa tú…

-Yo no tengo un hogar… ni mucho menos alguien que se preocupe por mí- dijo la chica quien interrumpió al azabache mientras miraba a otro lado para evitar ver el rostro de aquella persona. –Además soy mala… tú lo sabes, todos lo saben… no merezco vivir y ellos lo dijeron- hablo con un tono muy triste que hubiera hecho a cualquiera sentir lástima, si no se supiera que aquella joven es ó fue miembro del equipo Rocket.

-Sabrina… me dieron permiso de sacarte de aquí, claro tuve desacuerdos, pero me dijeron que puedes salir solo si estas a mi cuidado- dijo el joven azabache mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura del rostro de aquella jovencita. –Te prometo cuidarte. Ninguna persona debe ser tratada así. Sé que no tienes familia, que ellos eran agentes del equipo Rocket, pero prometo cuidarte no importa lo que pase.-

Una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza miraron a los ojos de aquel joven, unos preciosos ojos color morado los cuales estaban humedecidos dándoles un brillo que daba a entender cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Acomodando un poco el fleco y limpiando un poco su rostro levanto a aquella jovencita del suelo.

-Ash- dijo la joven mientras veía como aquel joven la sostenía delicadamente. Poco a poco Ash la ibas soltando, pero cuando la soltó rápidamente Sabrina casi se cae al suelo. Rápidamente Ash la agarro evitando que se cayera pegando a Sabrina contra su cuerpo lo cual le causo un sonrojo a ella como a él. –Lo… lo la… lo lamento, creo que sigo… creo que sigo débil.- dijo sin separar la mirada de los ojos caramelo de Ash.

-Bueno… eh… mejor te quito la camisa de fuerza- dijo Ash separándose un poco de Sabrina, pero sin soltarla. Para su sorpresa se le había olvidado un detalle: Sabrina no traía ropa debajo. Ash vio el cuerpo de Sabrina y lo admiro. –Lo… lo… lo siento- dijo Ash mientras su cara se ponía roja como la de Sabrina, rápidamente se quito su chaqueta y se la puso.

-Ash- dijo Sabrina mientras se ponía la chaqueta mientras su rostro mostraba vergüenza, pero adentro de ella empezó a sentir algo que le quemaba por dentro, para ella era una sensación extraña y nueva. Como si su cuerpo mandara sobre su mente ella abrazo a Ash, más y más fuerte sentía ese extraño ardor en su pecho –Gracias- dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos se humedecían.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de la historia. Se que es un Shipping muy raro pero espero que lo aprecien, se aceptan todas críticas mientras no intenten convencerme de que destruya al mundo. Espero que le den me gusta ok no, y que tengan dulces sueños.


	2. Ropa Nueva

-Vamos a casa-

-Ven vamos a casa- dijo un chico de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos que parecían estar cubierto de caramelo. Aquel joven vestía con una chaqueta azul y jeans, con tenis negros y guantes del mismo color. Frente a ese joven estaba una muchacha muy bonita, pero parecía confundida.

-No- dijo la joven de cabello verde un tanto oscuro y ojos color, su rostro era delicado por así decirlo, pero muy sucio. Atada con una camisa de fuerza que apenas cubría las partes intimas de la chica, ella había sido humillada. –Yo no tengo lugar en este mundo- vocifero en tono tan deprimente y triste a la vez.

-Por favor déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ella. –Cuando vayas a casa tú…

-Yo no tengo un hogar… ni mucho menos alguien que se preocupe por mí- dijo la chica quien interrumpió al azabache mientras miraba a otro lado para evitar ver el rostro de aquella persona. –Además soy mala… tú lo sabes, todos lo saben… no merezco vivir y ellos lo dijeron- hablo con un tono muy triste que hubiera hecho a cualquiera sentir lástima, si no se supiera que aquella joven es ó fue miembro del equipo Rocket.

-Sabrina… me dieron permiso de sacarte de aquí, claro tuve desacuerdos, pero me dijeron que puedes salir solo si estas a mi cuidado- dijo el joven azabache mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura del rostro de aquella jovencita. –Te prometo cuidarte. Ninguna persona debe ser tratada así. Sé que no tienes familia, que ellos eran agentes del equipo Rocket, pero prometo cuidarte no importa lo que pase.-

Una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza miraron a los ojos de aquel joven, unos preciosos ojos color morado los cuales estaban humedecidos dándoles un brillo que daba a entender cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Acomodando un poco el fleco y limpiando un poco su rostro levanto a aquella jovencita del suelo.

-Ash- dijo la joven mientras veía como aquel joven la sostenía delicadamente. Poco a poco Ash la ibas soltando, pero cuando la soltó rápidamente Sabrina casi se cae al suelo. Rápidamente Ash la agarro evitando que se cayera pegando a Sabrina contra su cuerpo lo cual le causo un sonrojo a ella como a él. –Lo… lo la… lo lamento, creo que sigo… creo que sigo débil.- dijo sin separar la mirada de los ojos caramelo de Ash.

-Bueno… eh… mejor te quito la camisa de fuerza- dijo Ash separándose un poco de Sabrina, pero sin soltarla. Para su sorpresa se le había olvidado un detalle: Sabrina no traía ropa debajo. Ash vio el cuerpo de Sabrina y lo admiro. –Lo… lo… lo siento- dijo Ash mientras su cara se ponía roja como la de Sabrina, rápidamente se quito su chaqueta y se la puso.

-Ash- dijo Sabrina mientras se ponía la chaqueta mientras su rostro mostraba vergüenza, pero adentro de ella empezó a sentir algo que le quemaba por dentro, para ella era una sensación extraña y nueva. Como si su cuerpo mandara sobre su mente ella abrazo a Ash, más y más fuerte sentía ese extraño ardor en su pecho –Gracias- dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos se humedecían.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de la historia. Se que es un Shipping muy raro pero espero que lo aprecien, se aceptan todas críticas mientras no intenten convencerme de que destruya al mundo. Espero que le den me gusta ok no, y que tengan dulces sueños.

-Ropa nueva-

-Ven vamos- dijo Ash mientras agarraba la mano de Sabrina la cual se sintió feliz por eso. –Vamos a conseguirte un poco de ropa- dijo para sacarla de ahí mientras salían por la puerta de aquel triste lugar y dirigirse a un ascensor al final del pasillo.

Después de caminar por los pasillos de aquella instalación llegaron a una puerta. Sabrina no sabía lo que pudiera pasar, sentía cierto temor. De repente el azabache abrió la puerta, mostrando un cuarto un poco grande pero no tanto el cuál parecía ser del actual campeón de Kanto.

-Vamos a ver, creo que mi amigo Gary te trajo un poco de ropa- dijo Ash mientras buscaba las bolsas de ropa que su amigo y rival trajo para la peli verde. –Muy bien creo que estas son- dijo Ash mientras agarraba unas bolsas de una tienda de ropa.

-¿Es ropa… para… para mí?- pregunto Sabrina un tanto nerviosa. De repente se acordó que no estaba vestida más que con la chaqueta de Ash y junto un poco sus piernas. -¿Hay ropa… ropa…- la peli verde de ojos morados no pudo terminar pues su cara se puso roja de vergüenza al preguntar por ciertas prendas que ella usaba.

Ash noto eso y solo se dispuso a entregarle la bolsa a Sabrina, no sin antes apreciar su bello rostro quedándose en bobado un corto lapso de tiempo.

-Mejor… mejor vístete- expreso Ash mientras habría una puerta de la habitación la cual daba a un baño. –Si necesitas algo avísame, y si quieres te puedes bañar- dijo Ash mientras ingresaba a poner las otras bolsas adentro sin percatarse de lo que dijo.

-¡DICES QUE APESTO!- grito Sabrina por el comentario de Ash mientras lo miraba con enojo, pero por alguna razón no tenía deseos de matarlo como lo harían sus otras amigas.

-No… no solo digo- estaba si salida Ash, pues vio como Sabrina estaba enojada con él.

Sabrina no dijo nada solo agarro las bolsas que sostenía Ash y entro al baño. El azabache salió del baño, sacado por Sabrina la cual no dijo nada hasta…

-Solo espero que no me molestes- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta en la cara de Ash. Pero detrás de la puerta solo sonrio. –_Ash es tan tierno cuando… no, no debo pensar en eso. De todos modos dudo que sienta algo por mí_- de repente los hermosos ojos de Sabrina se tornaron vidriosos y una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

-_Sabrina, si en verdad supieras por qué te saque. Soy un miedoso, pero… te amo_- se dijo Ash mientras recordaba cada encuentro que tuvo con Sabrina y como siempre la ayudaba a escapar hasta que la atraparon.

Pasaron 30 minutos cuando por fin Sabrina salió del baño, ella lucía un pantalón blanco y una blusa rosa encima de ella la chaqueta de Ash y unos tenis rosas con blanco. Su cabello estaba suelto pero ahora se veía más limpio e irradiaba un aroma a flores.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Sabrina a un sonrojado Ash.

-Te ves muy hermosa Sabrina- dijo Ash causándole un sonrojo a la exlíder de gimnasio.

-Gra… gracias- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada para que él no notara su sonrojo.


	3. Con cariño se cura el dolor

-Con cariño se cura el dolor-

Sabrina la exlíder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán era un miembro de la malvada organización del equipo Rocket… bueno eso creían los demás líderes de gimnasio de otras regiones, pues eso había demostrado ella como Lt. Surge y Lance los cuales si lograron evadir su captura. Ella era un psíquica por lo que la hacía peligrosa mantenerla con vida excepto para los Aura guardianes, para ellos era muy inofensiva.

_-"No creo que deba seguirlo, lo meteré en muchos problemas. Lo mejor será que me quede encerrada el resto de mi vida."_- pensaba cierta chica que estaba abrazando sus piernas encima de una cama._–"Solo causo problemas, siempre fue así y siempre lo será. Solo seré un estorbo, nadie necesita de mí, nadie me quiere"-_ pensaba la peli verde mientras se recostaba en aquella cama mientras miraba hacía una ventana la meseta añil mientras cerraba sus ojos para que de ellos saliera una lágrima.

-Ok mamá estaré en casa para mañana- decía Ash quien hablaba con una señora de tal vez 40 años pero que parecía de 27-30 años. Pelo castaño y ojos color chocolates como los de Ash, pero ella tenía una tez clara.

-Entonces preparare la habitación de Sabrina y una comida para cuando lleguen.- decía la madre de Ash, Delia Ketchum. –Por lo que parece ya tendré nuera nueva- dijo Delia mientras su cara mostraba felicidad.

-¡MAMÁ!- expreso Ash un tanto avergonzado no por el hecho de que su madre ya lo estaba emparejando, sino porque ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Cariño tranquilo, prometo no decirle nada a Sabrina sobre tus sentimientos hacía ella.- dijo Delia la cual se tapó la boca con su mano para soltar una risa muy cálida.

-A veces pienso que solo te gusta avergonzarme- dijo Ash en un tono decaído al ver la actitud de su madre.

-Sabes Ash, creo que deberías de darle cariño a Sabrina y sobre todo nunca dejarla sola- dijo la madre de Ash un tanto sería. –Por lo que me dijiste ella no ha conocido el amor y eso le puede afectar mucho. Ella necesita que tú estés a su lado y cuando lleguen ustedes dos, tú y yo vamos hacerla sentir como en familia.- finalizo la madre de Ash.

-Tienes razón, y la verdad no he estado con ella las últimas horas pues estuve atendiendo unos asuntos con el presidente Goodshow, que no tuve tiempo de saber si ya ceno o como estaba-

-Ash, cariño, en vez de estar aquí hablando conmigo deberías de estar con ella, de todos modos mañana nos volveremos a ver- dijo la señora Ketchum.

-Sí mamá nos vemos, cuídate- dijo Ash para finalizar la video llamada con su madre.

Ash se levantó de su silla y salió de aquella oficina en la que estaba. Camino por un pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación en donde estaba Sabrina, él noto como ella estaba despierta sentada en la ventana mirando las estrellas.

-Aún estas despierta-

Esas palabras hicieron que Sabrina mirara a Ash, pero se le había olvidado que estaba llorando. Esa mirada llena de dolor penetro a Ash el cual solo fue a donde estaba ella siendo recibido por un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo y un llanto de Sabrina.

-Sabrina, yo estaré contigo, ya no llores por favor, no me iré de aquí- dijo Ash intentando parar las lágrimas de los bellos ojos de la peli verde.

-En… ense… ¿enserio te quedaras aquí conmigo?- pregunto Sabrina un poco calmada pero aun salían lágrimas de sus ojos color morado brillante por la acción.

-Sí, te lo juro-

Después de esto Ash y Sabrina se prepararon para dormir. Ash iba a dormir en el suelo, pero por petición de la exlíder de gimnasio termino acostándose con ella. Al pasar un rato Sabrina cerro sus ojos, con lo cual se quedó dormida.

_-"Se ve muy linda cuando duerme, solo me gustaría saber si ella"-_ pensó Ash sin saber lo que Sabrina iba a decir en ese momento.

-Ash… te amo- expreso dormida la peli verde mientras abrazaba a Ash.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Escucho unas palabras que tanto deseaba oír, las escucho y se sintió muy feliz por eso. Sabrina cuando estaba dormida irradiaba inocencia y Ash termino abrazándola mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ella. Ahora más que nunca Ash cuidaría de Sabrina, la chica que conquisto su corazón.


	4. Amancer, los aires de un nuevo comienzo

Hola amigos, aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia de Sabrina y Ash. Es una historia algo extraña, pero espero que les guste a todos. Mis más sinceras disculpas si no he subido otras historias, la verdad soy nuevo en el uso de FanFiction, pero suelo escribir sobre parejas algo extrañas y poco comunes. Sí quieren conocer más historias como estas pueden visitar foros DZ, y buscar AniberAdrián y les parecera mi nombre de usuario, den click en temas en el número y se les desglosara todas las historias hasta ahora.

-Amanecer, los aires de un nuevo inicio-

Ya había amanecido en la Meseta añil, las personas salían a trabajar en la sede de lo que anualmente es la Liga Pokemon de Kanto. En un edificio perteneciente a la liga de Kanto sede de la administración de la misma y hogar de la elite four de Kanto la cual se encontraba en Sinnoh de vacaciones. Adentro de una de las habitaciones de aquel complejo se encontraba un peli negro llamado Ash muy abrazado a una jovencita de pelo verde lacio y largo con fleco, Sabrina como se llama la chica estaba igual de feliz abrazando a Ash.

-Uhh… ya… es de día- dijo un muy dormido Ash mientras abría los ojos con pesadez. –Ahh… Sabrina- pronuncio el azabache el nombre de la chica y se sorprendió al ver que ambos se estaban abrazando con mucho cariño. -"Sabrina se ve tan tierna cuando duerme, pero lo mejor será despertarla pues hay que llegar a la casa el día de hoy"-

-Ash- dijo Sabrina quien al parecer volvía a hablar dormida. –No me dejes- dijo Sabrina mientras su rostro mostraba tristeza.

-Sabrina, despierta ya es tarde- dijo Ash mientras le hablaba con delicadeza Para poder levantarla.

Sabrina poco a poco abría los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba abrazada con Ash, lo que le causó un gran sonrojo, mejor dicho su cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Ash jamás había visto esa cara de Sabrina más esto se debe a que siempre fue alguien fría, aunque haya sido por falta de amor. De repente el azabache sintió como era abrazada con más fuerza y noto que Sabrina estaba llorando mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Ya Sabrina por favor no llores- dijo Ash tratando de calmar a la peli verde. –Yo jamás te voy a dejar, aparte seremos como una familia pues vas a vivir con mi mamá y conmigo- dijo Ash intentando hacer que la exlíder de gimnasio para de llorar.

-Una… una familia- dijo Sabrina volteando a ver al rostro de Ash. -¿Lo dices de verdad?- Sabrina seguía sin poder creer lo que le había dicho Ash, pues ella siempre fue cruel con muchas personas y nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella de esa manera. Otra vez ella sintió ese ardor en su pecho.

-Claro- dijo Ash mientras le daba esa cálida sonrisa característica de él. –Ven hay que desayunar para poder partir a Pueblo Paleta cuanto antes- dijo Ash mientras miraba a Sabrina la cual se sentía mejor, más aun al saber que Ash viviría con ella aunque no de la manera que ella esperaba.

-Bien, pero…-

-Pero-

-Pero ¿me puedes cargar?- pregunto Sabrina a Ash con unos ojos de perrito que pusieron a Ash rojo. –Por favor- seguían insistiendo Sabrina mientras lo continuaba viendo con esa mirada.

Ash se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad quería pues no hacía falta saber pues ya había escuchado a Sabrina decirle "te amo" aunque ella estuviera dormida. Rápidamente Ash se paró de la cama para después poner a Sabrina en sus brazos mientras ella ponía los suyos alrededor del cuello de éste.

-Bien, voy a prepararte un delicioso desayuno, bueno si es que me dejas- dijo Ash mientras miraba a la peli verde la cual asintió.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y el desayuno ya estaba listo el cual consistía en unos hot-cakes y juego de naranja, a lado de los hot-cakes estaba miel de beedrill. Ash se sento a lado de Sabrina la cual miraba los hot-cakes como diciendo si son comestibles, agarraba un tenedor y los movía de un lado a otro.

-Sabrina no es correcto jugar con la comida- dijo Ash un poco molesto por la actitud de Sabrina hacía su comida.

-Lo siento- dijo Sabrina quien partió un pedazo de aquel desayuno y lo metió en su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron y Ash se preocupó -¡Esta deliciosa!- exclamo para comer más pedazos del desayuno preparado por Ash.

-Me encanta que digas, eso pero come más despacio- dijo Ash para mirar como Sabrina tenía sus mejillas infladas por la comida. –Me recuerdas a mi cuando me gusta algo- dijo Ash riéndose pues él comía así.

-Lo lamento- dijo la peli verde roja de vergüenza, para después abrazar a Ash –Ash cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta podemos desayunar esto. La verdad me gustaron tus hot-cakes… también puedo entrenar contigo.- preguntaba Sabrina mientras veía felizmente a Ash.

-Claro, pero yo te daré unos pokemon especialmente para ti- dijo el azabache mientras comía un poco de ese desayuno.

-Para mí- preguntaba Sabrina incrédula.

-Sí- dijo Ash asintiendo.


	5. Viaje a casa

**Hola, lamento no haber subido tantos trabajos, es que hoy estoy al tope con las fiestas de diciembre. Bien, aquí hay un Fuera de Personaje ya que han pasado varios años, sí Ash es maduro. Sabrina era fría por el Equipo Rocket y se puede decir que la barrera de su corazón fue rota.**

**-POKÉMON LE PERTENECE A NINTENDO Y DE GAME FREAK COMPANY-**

-Viaje a casa-

Ash y Sabrina estaban terminando de empacar las cosas, pues esa tarde salían a Pueblo Paleta. Sabrina fue un miembro del equipo Rocket que fue traicionada por ellos y se le dejo a su suerte. Si no hubiera sido por la petición de Ash ella jamás hubiera salido del asilamiento en donde estaba. De hecho gracias al equipo Rocket ella había perdido sus poderes psíquicos por lo que se sentía por primera vez vulnerable y frágil ante el mundo.

-Ash- dijo la peli verde mientras metía la ropa que Gary había comprado para ella, de hecho fue Ash quien la escogió pero ella no lo sabía.

-Sí Sabrina- respondió el azabache mientras guardaba ropa y algunos regalos para suj madre en su maleta.

-Bueno… yo… ¿tendré otra vez un pokemon?- preguntaba Sabrina, pues parte de la sentencia había sido prohibirle el uso de cualquier Pokemon ya sea psíquico o no.

Ash había escuchado aquella pregunta volteándose a verla, y es cierto, ¿Cómo ella tendría un pokemon?

-Como sabes tienes prohibido tener un pokemon tu sola… pero debido a que hace mucho la liga Kanto como los concursos de Kanto fueron dejados de lado, yo pedí aparte de que te dejaran libre, te dieran uno.- dijo Ash mientras miraba a Sabrina quien aún no entendía.

-Pero, no creo que puedas hacerlo a menos…- decía la peli verde intentando deducir la razón por la que Ash tenía mucha influencia en la liga y en Kanto

-A menos que…- decía Ash intentando hacer que Sabrina supiera la razón por la que ellos estaban en el edificio de la liga, la razón por la que Ash la sacó y saber algo más…

-A menos que…- Sabrina abrió los ojos al momento de darse cuenta de algo. - ¡ERES EL CAMPEÓN DE… DE KANTO Y EL MAESTRO COORDINADOR! –

Al parecer Sabrina estaba en shock, no podía creer que la persona que alguna vez fue su enemigo y que ahora es la persona más importante para ella el emperador de Kanto pues sabía que el campeón también era maestro coordinador. Ash solo podía sonreir ante la actitud de la peli verde pues tardo mucho en darse cuenta en eso.

-Pero… pero tú solo has ganado la batalla de la frontera ¿Cómo eres maestro coordinador y campeón?- preguntaba en el mismo estado la peli verde.

-Es un historia algo triste… - dijo Ash mientras recordaba la razón por la que es el emperador de Kanto.

-Pero Red no es…-

-Yo soy Red- dijo Ash mientras sacaba un atuendo que demostraba que él era el legendario maestro pokemon. –Hace mucho mis amigos me abandonaron, decían que jamás lograría cumplir mis sueños y el día de hoy logre lo que ellos no- decía Ash mientras recordaba con tristeza viejos recuerdos.

-Lo lamento- dijo Sabrina quien agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza –"Eres un estúpida Sabrina, ahora él debe estar molesto contigo. Eres una tonta."- se regañaba a sí misma mentalmente cosa que percibió Ash.

-Sabrina no estoy molesto contigo y no eres una tonta- dijo Ash mientras le daba una sonrisa a la peli verde.

Sabrina abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos. Sí ya sabía que Ash era el Emperador de Kanto, ahora estaba por descubrir más cosas sobre el azabache. Ash se le volvió a dibujar una sonrisa al ver la cara de impresión de Sabrina, pues ella al ser una persona sería una cara así de ella era divertida. Sabrina no sabía cómo Ash supo lo que pensaba, pues hasta donde sabía Ash no tenía ningún poder ¿o sí?

-Sabrina si deseas saber eso debemos irnos a Pueblo Paleta de inmediato- dijo Ash mientras agarraba las maletas más pesadas y abria la puerta de la habitación. -¿Te gustan los trenes?- pregunto Ash mientras volteaba a ver a Sabrina la cual tenía un cara de duda por la pregunta.

-Vaya jamás pensé que hubiera un tren que te llevara a Pueblo Paleta- decía Sabrina mientras caminaba por la estación de trenes de la Meseta Añil. Aquel gran lugar se podían observar un sinfín de ciudades y pueblos de Johto y Kanto. Sabrina mieraba maravillada el estilo en que estaba construida la estación.

-Sigue igual de hermosa, debo de admitir que Tracy hizo un gran trabajo con el diseño- dijo Ash mientras miraba maravillado la construcción de aquel lugar. De repente fue jalado hacía una fuente que tenía las evoluciones finales de los iniciales de Kanto donde un señor tomaba fotos.

-Ash ¿podemos tomarnos una foto?- preguntaba Sabrina mientras le ponía un cara de cachorrito.

-Muy bien, pero déjame dejar estas… AHH- solo se podían apreciar unas maletas que caían al suelo mientras la gente miraba como la peli vede y el azabache se tomaban una foto… parecían una hermosa pareja por la forma en que se abrazaban.

-Digan Kanto- decía el fotógrafo mientras tomaba la foto.

-Kanto- dijeron al unísono la pareja


	6. Estación de los Sonrojos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo una continuación con mi fanfiction, lo bueno es que se acaban las fiestas patrias y ya saben, tendré más tiempo para mis historias. Bien, para los que quieren continuación de Ash y Elesa, si va a haber, peor me faltan 2560 palabras, así que esperen por favor. **

***No soy dueño de Pokémon**

-Estación de los sonrojos-

Poco a poco más y más gente llegaba a esa estación de trenes. Mucha gente pedía boletos para Ciudad Verde, Azafran o Ciudad Carmín. Muchos pokemon como Machamp ayudaban a los pasajeros con las maletas pesadas. Un Slowking supervisaba que los trenes llegaran a la hora que debían de llegar junto a su entrenador y Jefe de Seguridad de la estación Añil.

-¿Cuán llagaremos a tu pueblo?- preguntaba una chica de cabello verde y ojos color violeta mientras admiraba la decoración de la estación de trenes. –Ash pasa algo-

De repente los ojos de Ash se abrieron, se le había olvidado algo. Ash le había comprado un collar en forma de corazón a Sabrina y se le había olvidado en el edificio de la Elite Four. Ash se maldecía por dentro por olvidar semejante cosa. Sabrina se preocupo al ver la actitud de la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

-¿Ash qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar la chica de cabello verde lacio. Su tono de preocupación se debía a que ella no tenía poderes como para saber lo que pensara el azabache. Ella por dentro sentía que Ash no confiaba en ella –"Cierto, quien quiere confiar en una criminal"- su rostro se ponía triste.

Ash noto rápidamente la mirada de tristeza de Sabrina, pues también debían de tenerse confianza, pues hasta ee punto ella confiaba plenamente en Ash y jamás dudo. Ash se maldijo a sí mismo pues estaba cometiendo un gran error. Con una gran confianza tomo las suaves manos de Sabrina, ella se sonrojo por tal acto del azabache y volteo a ver los ojos de este.

-Sabrina, sabes, lo que pasa es que se me olvido ir por el regalo de mi madre.- dijo Ash entre una verdad y una mentira para despistar a Sabrina esperando que funcionara.

-Entonces por qué…-

De repente sonó el celular de Ash interrumpiendo a la peli verde. Aquella persona que había llamado era Gary, quien ya se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta después de estar ayudando a Ash con el papeleo de la libertad de la exlíder de Gimnacio.

-Gary ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ash a su amigo y rival de su niñez.

-Ash como sabía que se te quedaría el regalo de ya sabes quien, solo te aviso que yo lo tengo. Por cierto tu mamá va a hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a tu novia.-

N-O-V-I-A, esas letras formaban una palabra que resonaba en la mente del azabache. En vez de enojarse con Gary solo se puso rojo, pues si en algo era bueno era precisamente en molestarlo. No podía articular nada pues de repente miro el rostro de confusión en Sabrina lo cual lo puso más rojo.

-Gracias Gary- dijo Ash nervioso mientras escuchaba las risas de Gary por el otro lada.

-Sabes Ashy-Boy, tu madre me dijo que te dijera que no le dieras nietos tan pronto.- otra vez Gary molesto a Ash.

Ash ya no sabía que hacer, pues se imagino a Sabrina y a él en una cama mientras hacían cosas, bueno cosas de adultos relacionadas con la llegada de los bebes al mundo. Sabrina vio la cara super roja de Ash, por dentro sintió miedo de que fuera una chica la que le estuviera hablando y no Gary, pero ella confiaba en él.

-Bueno Gary nos… nos vemos allá- pero antes de colgar Gary hizo la música de bodas poniendo más rojo a Ash.

-¿Ash qué paso?- pregunto Sabrina mientras miraba a Ash con esa cara dulce que ponía cuando la duda ingresaba en ella.

-Nada mi amor- Ash no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que –Sa…Sabrina… yo… lo siento no se…- Ash no sabía que decir pues había le había dicho mi amor a Sabrina. Los dos se sonrojaron a más no poder. Sabrina dentro de sí misma estaba feliz por alguna razón en su pecho empezó a sentir ese extraño ardor que siempre aparecia cuando Ash estaba con ella.

-No… no importa… Ash- apenas y podía articular las palabras Sabrina. Cuando ella iba a decir algo más sonó el silbato del tren dando a entender que partirían a pueblo Paleta ya.

-Lo mejor… será… será irnos- dijo Ash mientras tomaba a Sabrina de la mano, lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Cuando llegaron un señor estaba pidiendo los boletos mientras sonreía al ver al campeón de Kanto con una chica, de hecho algo que Ash ni Sabrina notaron fue que las personas los veían impresionados pues hasta ese punto sabían que Ahs no tenía novia.

-Señor me permite los boletos de usted y su novia- pregunto el señor que recogía los boletos. Otro sonrojo apareció en los rostros de Ash y Sabrina mientras se miraban, ellos ya no podían ocultar los sentimientos que tenían a las demás personas pero ellos eran diferentes.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Sabrina con voz nerviosa por lo dicho por el señor.

-Bien que disfruten su viaje lleno de amor- eso último le causo una leve risa al ver como ambos jóvenes se empezaban a ver como unos tomates.

-Gra… gracias- dijo Ash mientras ingresaba con Sabrina al tren… mientras seguían tomados de la mano. –Lo… lo lamento Sabrina- dijo Ash disculpándose mientras iba a soltar la mano de la peli verde cuando.

-Ash… me gusta… que me tomes… de… de la mano- Sabrina cerro los ojos mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. De repente sintió como era abrazada y abrió los ojos para ver como era abrazada por Ash. El azabache puso su mentón en la cabeza de Sabrina mientras sonreía. Ambos se empezaban a dar cuenta que no se gustaban… se amaban.

-Vamos a buscar nuestros asientos- dijo Ash con nerviosismo sin soltar a Sabrina.

-Sí- respondió la peli verde.

Así ambos jóvenes se preparaba para llegar a pueblo Paleta. Para Sabrina sería un nuevo comienzo y tal vez sería el comienzo de una nueva relación y tal vez la primera vez en su vida que se sienta como en familia. Mientras tanto Ash seguía pensando en algo… algo que debía hacer.


	7. Novios

-Novios-  
>Ash el Emperador de Kanto estaba viajando de regreso a su pueblo natal, el pueblo Paleta. Actualmente el campeón, como maestro coordinador y cerebro de frontera regresaba de sus labores en la liga Kanto. Debido a ciertas circunstancias se entero de la captura de la exlíder del gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán. Sabrina era un miembro del equipo Rocket, pero ella solo buscaba paz, en cambio se le dio un trato inhumano y sufría todos los días hasta la intervención del azabache.<p>

Sabrina y Ash habían tomado un tren para dirigirse a pueblo Paleta. Para Ash era un viaje normal y tranquilo pero para cierta persona…

-Jamás vi paisajes así… bueno desde un tren no pero jamás lo contemple- dijo Sabrina mientras miraba por la ventana. Al parecer la peli verde irradiaba un aura de inocencia pura, pues actuaba como una niña pequeña ya que no se despegaba de la ventana.

-Jamás has viajado, pero yo creí que sí- dijo Ash mientras miraba por la ventana también.

-No, nunca- negaba Sabrina con la cabeza para voltear a ver a Ash. –La verdad siempre usaba a uno de mis pokemon para que me transportara a la liga o…- de repente aquella felicidad se desvaneció al recordad que ella trabajaba para una cruel organización que reflejaba exactamente como era ella.

Ash noto como Sabrina se empezaba a sentir triste por dentro, pues no es fácil vivir una mentira y que esta termine y pierdas todo. Si bien Sabrina lo que más amaba era estar sola, Ash jamás haría eso. El azabache tomo la mano derecha de Sabrina causándole un sonrojo a la peli verde.

-No importa Sabrina, lo que importa ahora es lo que vamos a hacer juntos tu y yo- de nuevo Ash expreso sus sentimientos inconscientemente. Sabrina se sonrojo aun más por lo que Ash dijo, el azabache abrió los ojos tratando de explicarse. –No… no es lo que crees yo… yo lo digo pues yo… solo olvida lo que dije… bueno no lo hagas, mejor me cayo.- dijo Ash mientras reían de vergüenza sin soltar a Sabrina de la mano.

-Ash… ¿tú crees en el amor?-

Ash miro a Sabrina la cual bajo su rostro intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-De hecho sí, sí creo.- con aquella respuesta Sabrina volteo a ver al azabache. –De hecho hay cierta chica que tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.- de repente Sabrina sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho.

-"Debí saberlo, Sabrina eres un estúpida Ash ya ama a alguien. Sí, ¿Quién ama a una asesina y una delincuente?"- Los ojos de Sabrina se volvieron vidriosos. De repente sintió como Ash tocaba su mentón para que los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraran. Sabrina cerró los ojos e iba a decir algo cuando… sintió como algo cálido tocaba sus labios, era algo suave y que por alguna razón la hacía sentir algo que no sentía anteriormente.

Sabrina abrió los ojos solo para ver que Ash la estaba besando. Ash se separo poco a poco de los dulces labios de la peli verde. Sabrina estaba en completo shock, su cabeza era un mar de emociones en esos momentos.

-Sabes, esa persona la amo con toda mi alma y esta aquí conmigo- dijo Ash mientras miraba como algunas lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de Sabrina. Y de repente Sabrina le dio una cachetada para luego abrazarlo.

-Eres un idiota- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro. –Ash te amo… pero enserio tú…-

Ash no se limito a responder, pero interrumpió a Sabrina de la forma más tierna posible con un beso. Ambos se besaban de la manera apasionada y tierna que solo ellos se demostraban. Los sentimientos de cada uno fueron los que guiaban a los dos, sus corazones en esos momentos eran uno solo. Poco a poco a poco se separaban; un silencio era todo lo que estaba presente mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos.

-Y bien- la que rompió el silencio fue Sabrina mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Ash solo sonrio, pero el estaba igual de sonrojado que la peli verde. De repente Ash tomo las manos de Sabrina mientras le plantaba otro beso. Una vez que termino ese tercer beso, Ash se puso de rodillas sujetando las delicadas manos de Sabrina.

-Sabrina no soy bueno haciendo esto… así que te lo preguntare- dijo Ash mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. –Sabrina Natsume, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Ash mientras vio como los ojos de Sabrina brillaban.

-Claro que sí- dijo la peli verde para lanzarse sobre Ash. –Te amo mucho Ash- dijo Sabrina mientras le plantaba un dulce beso a Ash en la mejilla, mientras algunas lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de ella, mientras Ash las secaba y acariciaba sus suaves mejillas las cuales estaban rojas. –Ash-

-Sabrina, ya pronto vamos a llegar y serás feliz.- dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Yo ya soy feliz- dijo Sabrina mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ash. –Yo soy feliz contigo-


	8. Preparando una fiesta pt 1

Ok, nueva continuación.

-Preparando una fiesta: parte 1-

Ash se había confesado, los sentimientos que tenía a la exlíder de gimnasio Sabrina, se los había dicho. Sabrina quien también tenía sentimientos por aquel chico amante de los pokemon, se sentía feliz después de tanta desgracia en su vida. Ambos, Ash y Sabrina estaban viajando al pueblo Paleta el hogar del campeón de Kanto.

-Ash, crees que sería una buena novia- preguntaba Sabrina quien estaba sentada a lado de Ash mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. –La verdad, es la primera vez que tengo novio y…-

-Sabrina, también es la primera vez que tengo una novia- decía avergonzado Ash por aquella confesión a Sabrina. –Pero te puedo decir que vas a ser una gran novia- decía el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-Gracias Ash- dijo Sabrina mientras abrazaba a su novio. – ¿Oye Ash ese es el pueblo?- preguntaba Sabrina mientras veía como el tren se acercaba a Pueblo Paleta.

El Pueblo Paleta era una comunidad un poco grande pero no tanto como la ciudad Azafrán o la ciudad Verde, sin embargo, en ella estaba el laboratorio del profesor Oak y también la casa del campeón de Kanto como la del investigador Gary Oak.

-Sip, casi estamos en casa- decía Ash mientras veía como unos pidgey sobrevolaban los cielos del pueblo y pudo ver un Starraptor y un Swellow surcando los cielos. –Creo que dentro de poco conocerás a muchos de mis pokemon y al tuyo.-

-Es cierto dijiste que tendría uno.- decía Sabrina entusiasmada a pesar de que se le había olvidado esa información. -¿Qué pokemon es?- preguntaba Sabrina emocionada como una niña de 8 años.

-No te lo puedo decir, pero sé que lo cuidaras muy bien. Es la cría de dos de mis pokemon más recientes- decía Ash mientras mirba como Sabrina hacía unos pucheros. –Sabes, siento que te gustara disfrutar de la tranquilidad.-

-No estoy tranquila, quiero saber cuál será mi pokemon- decía Sabrina enojada e inflando las mejillas lo que le provoca una risa a Ash.

Mientras Ash y Sabrina "discutían", en la casa de la madre de Ash, la señora Delia Ketchum se estaba organizando para la llegada de Ash y Sabrina. Tracy estaba junto con Brock cocinando la mejor comida, mientras el profesor Oak, Gary y Ritchie ponían la mesa afuera en el patio. Los pokeomn de Ash se estaban coordinando para darle la bienvenida a su mejor amigo, mientras el pobre de Piakchue estaba cuidando a sus hijas. La madre de Ash estaba junto a Misty platicando sobre cómo sería la boda de Ash y Sabrina, al parecer les gustaba hablar sobre esa idea y de evz en cuando hablar sobre como Tracy debe pedirle matrimonio a Misty o de cuando Gary le mostrara sus sentimientos a Flannery la exlíder de gimansio en Hoenn quien tuvo una situación similar a la de Sabrina pero con el equipo Magma y Aqua.

-Creo que si Ash y Sabrina se casan será una boda inolvidable. Solo espero que Tracy ya me proponga matrimonio- decía Misty mientras se imaginaba su boda con el chico que conoció durante su viaje por las islas naranjas.

-Sí es cierto, pero sé que Tracy lo hará pronto- decía la señora Ketchum mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la habitación de la futura pareja.

-Sí ya me lo imagino a él con un traje de bodas y Ash como el padrino de él.- decía Misty mientras se imaginaba saliendo de la iglesia con Tracy mientras sus amigos los festejaban.

-Gla glaceon- decía una pokemon azul que recordaba a un felino, por su tono parecía molesta.

-Parece que Glaceon no quiere que le quiten a Ash, verdad- decía Delia mientras acariciaba a la pokemon de hielo la cual se sonrojo por lo dicho. –Glaceon sabes que para Ash eres muy importante y siempre lo será así- finalizo la madre de Ash mientras ponía a Glaceon sobre la cama donde estaba sentada Misty.

-Vaya Glaceon eres muy bonita. Sé que Ash jamás te abandonara además tienes más privilegio que Pikachu jeje- decía Misty mientras recordaba cuando el pobre roedor recibió a dos pichus hembras recién nacidas. Además Glaceon suele dormir en la cama sobre Ash desde que era una Eevee pues su cariño a su entrenador es demasiado hasta el punto de ponerse celosa de Pikachu y atacarlo.

-Glaceon- decía sonrojada la pokemon hembra mientras se ocultaba en las sabanas de la cama.

Mientras tanto Gary, Ritchie y el Profesor Oak cobatían arduamente para poner la mesa afuera de la casa.

-Vamos, sal maldita mesa- decía Gray mientras trataba de empujar la mesa hacía afuera de la casa.

-Me rindo no se puede sacar esta mesa- decía Ritchie mientras se daba por vencido. –No, Ash nunca se daría por vencido- decía Ritchie recuperando los ánimos.

-Tienes razón Ritchie, Ash es un joven ahhh, fuerte y valiente. Esta mesa sí que es difícil, pero si Ash ha podido sacarla antes al patio nsotros podemos- decía el profesor Oak mientras empujaba la mesa más y más fuerte hasta que salio volando junto con todos hasta que chocaron con el árbol del patio.

-¿Qué pokemon soy?- decía Ritchie mientras estaba en una gran confusión por el golpe.

-Dime algo ¿eres un chico o una chica?- decíal el prfesor OaK con espirales en sus ojos mientras le preguntaba a su nieto.

-Obvio abuelo, soy una chica y mi nombre es Leaf- decía Gary mientras salía bailando. –Soy la rival de Ash o como yo le llamo Red.- dijo mientras caía al suelo.

-Diganme quien es mi entrenador- decía Ritchie mientras agarraba a Gary "Leaf" Oak de su camisa.

-Pero si eres el pikachu de Ash y… un momento que haces Ritchie- decía Gary saliendo de su confusión de género.

-No lo sé, pero siento que tú te llamas Leaf y eras una castaña rival de Ash- dijo Ritchie mientras soltaba a Gary y veía como el profesor le decía muchas cosas a un árbol cercano.

-Lo mejor será poner la mesa, pronto llegaran Flannery y Melody a ayudarnos y no quiero que Flannery me mate.- dijo Gary mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el fuerte golpe. –Auch, sí que dolió y por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Ash tendrá hijas. Bueno lo mejor será poner la mesa ya- dijo Gary mientras levantaba la mesa y Ritchie despertaba al profesor de su confusión.


	9. Preparando una fiesta pt 2

**Hola mis amigos, ok disculpas si no puedo subir muchos trabajo, últimamente he estado ocupado así que espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo en mano. Primero que nada este es un Mirageshipping, los capítulos actuales pertenecen a la primera temporada que probablemente termine pronto. Mis más sinceras disculpas a los que desean la conti de una modelo y un entrenador, apenas llevo 1925 palabras, juro que daré mi 100% para continuarle. Bueno, sin más que decir aquí esta la continuación.**

-Preparando una fiesta: parte 2-

Después de salir de la gran confusión cortesía del tremendo golpe en el árbol de atrás de la residencia Ketchum, los chicos empezaban a poner todo en su lugar. Gary había decidido que lo mejor sería preparar un pequeño pastel, en este caso dos viejas amigas de Ash son las responsables de tal acto en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Melody, la chica que Ash conoció en su viaje por las islas naranjas actualmente se encontraba en un noviazgo con el mejor amigo del azabache, Ritchie; Flannery es la novia de Gary y su historia de amor es algo extraña pero a la vez linda y parecida a la de Sabrina.

-Sabes, este pastel de fresas es lo más lindo que hemos cocinado- expresaba como una niña pequeña la peli roja novia del joven científico. –Ya puedo creer que esta será la mejor fiesta de todas. Además Gary me dijo que vendrá la novia de Ash y que su nombre es Sabrina.- dijo Flannery mientras se imaginaba al chico de ojos color chocolate con una novia y que según Gary era bastante atractiva.

-Si será una hermosa fiesta, pues Ash se merece un descanso de la Liga y todo lo demás y quien sabe tal vez podamos molestarlo un poco- decía riendo un poco la castaña que hace varios años ayudo a nuestro joven héroe en las islas naranjas. –Por cierto Flannery, ¿Cómo llevamos este paste tan grande?- preguntaba Melody a la peli roja.

-¿POR QUÉ TODAS MIS IDEAS CONTIENEN ERRORES?-gritaba sollozando cómicamente la peli roja.

-Parece que alguien es un poco exagerada- susurro en voz baja la castaña al ver como Flannery sollozaba por su gran pastel fallido que no se puede sacar.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Sabrina…

-Vaya ya llegamos, es tan lindo este pueblo.- decía una joven peli verde mientras miraba la estación de trenes del pueblo la cual estaba hecha como una obra de arte. –Jamás pensé ver una estación tan hermosa como la de la meseta añil.- decía Sabrina mientras miraba los detalles nuevos que contrastaban con los viejos lo que la hacían parecer una estación bella y romántica para muchas personas.

-Sí la verdad es muy hermosa. De hecho fuimos Gary y yo quienes la diseñamos.- dijo el azabache mientras miraba como muchas personas bajaban del tren. –Creo que es hora de bajar sino no podremos llegar.- dijo el peli negro mientras agarraba las maletas de la chica y las de él.

-Vamos Ashy, yo también puedo ayudarte… además no me has dicho cuál es mi Pokemon.- decía "molesta" la novia de nuestro querido héroe el cual reía por la actitud de su novia. –No te rías de una dama- decía inflando sus mejillas la joven.

-Ya, mejor vamos mi amor, se nos va a hacer tarde.- dijo Ash mientras caminaba por el pasillo del vagón para bajar del tren.

-Está bien, pero podemos antes de ir a tu casa pasar a ver a tus Pokemon- dijo la peli verde intentando hacer que Ash acceda inconscientemente a mostrarle su Pokemon.

-No te lo voy a mostrar- expreso Ash para voltearse y robarle un beso a su novia la cual se sonrojo al igual que Ash.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum se estaban finalizando todos los preparativos. La madre de Ash, Delia estaba organizando la habitación donde Ash y Sabrina se quedaran. Mientras tanto los chicos batallaban con sacar las sillas.

-Por Arceus, si sacamos las sillas romperemos la foto de Ash- dijo Gray molesto pues parecía que Ash hacía ver esas cosas tan sencillas. –De alguna manera debemos de sacar las sillas.-

-Tengo una idea, y si las sacamos por la ventana- expreso Ritchie mientras era mirada con cara de salvación por el profesor Oak y Gary. –Es hora de darle la mejor fiesta a nuestro gran amigo-

-Sí- expresaron al unísono mientras iban a poner en práctica la idea del castaño.

-Y si mejor las sacan por enfrente chicos- aquella voz era la voz de la madre de Ash quien estaba acompañada por Misty. –No se por qué se complican tanto, pues por enfrente es por donde sacamos todo siempre.- dijo la señora Ketchum mientras miraba como el profesor Oak como los chicos se empezaban a regañar. – ¿Así son siempre?-

-Últimamente sí- expreso Misty al ver como peleaban por una simple sugerencia que nadie dio. –BUENO SAQUEN LAS COSAS EN VEZ DE HALLAR CULPABLES- expreso la peli naranja al grado que asusto a Brock y a Tracy quienes tiraron muchas cosas en la cocina.

-Hay no, no otra vez- expresaron Brock y Tracy al ver el desorden que causaron. -Nos lleva nuestra tía Juana, ya casi llega Ash y nosotros arruinamos la comida.- ambos estaba estresados al punto que no se dieron cuenta que el sartén de la estufa se estaba quemando.


	10. Preparando una fiesta pt 3

**Hola mis amigos, ok disculpas si no puedo subir muchos trabajo, últimamente he estado ocupado así que espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo en mano. Primero que nada este es un Mirageshipping, los capítulos actuales pertenecen a la primera temporada que probablemente termine pronto. Mis más sinceras disculpas a los que desean la continuación de una modelo y un entrenador, apenas llevo 1925 palabras, juro que daré mi 100% para continuarle. Bueno, sin más que decir aquí esta la continuación. Ok, después de esto aquí les traigo la tercera entrega del mini-arco de la fiesta, probablemente veamos más del pasado de Sabrina con el tiempo. **

-Preparando una fiesta: parte 3-

-Nos lleva, bien Tracy es hora de iniciar de nuevo la preparación de la comida.- dijo un hombre de piel morena y cabello en picos. –Es una suerte que siempre tengamos de repuesto más carne, ajo y demás condimentos para preparar la comida de Ash.- dijo Brock mientras sacaba más comida y tiraba la que se echó a perder.

-Si además sé que a la novia de Ash le gustará- expreso el novio de Misty, Tracy sin saber lo que dijo.

-UN MOMENTO, ASH TIENE NOVIA- grito el joven moreno mi9entras abría los ojos, algo raro en él.

-Uh, sí eso dije- aclaro Tracy mientras veía como Brock lo tomaba de la playera.

-TIENES QUE DECIRME QUIÉN ES- grito el moreno mientras sacudía al joven de las islas naranjas de un lado al otro. –Sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que Ash tuviera una novia, por un momento pensé que sería del otro bando o pero aun- dijo Brock al imaginarse que Ash era de los que le gustaba estar con los pokemon.

-Bueno, yo también lo pensé un tiempo, creo que todos lo pensamos. Lo que paso es que Ash si se enamoró de una chica y tú ya la conociste y Misty… bueno ella le tiene cierto miedo.- dijo Tracy mientras recordaba como Misty se asustó la primera vez que escucho de la boca de Ash la persona que se ganó el corazón del chico. De hecho la joven peli naranja se asustó que Sabrina la convirtiera de nuevo en muñeca, pero al saber más sobre ella y su pasado, Misty se puso triste y le dio el apoyo completo a Ash.

-Bueno Tracy- dijo Brock mientras en una olla ponía verduras y agua junto con un poco de Sal. –Entonces dime quien es la afortunado que se quedó con el corazón de mi hermano- expreso Brock, ya que él considera a Ash como su hermano menor.

-Es Sabrina Natsume- dijo Tracy para que después Brock diera un grito de "QUÉ" que casi deja sordo al peli negro de playera verde. –Bueno, sí ella y Ash son novios según lo que nos avisó Gary, la verdad al principio no le creímos pero es lo más lógico ya que ambos se amaban a pesar de que ella era un miembro del equipo rocket.- dijo Tracy explicándole a Brock la razón de por qué Ash y Sabrina son pareja, según lo que dijo Gary.

-Bueno, me alegro por Ash, pero no le da miedo hacer enojar a Sabrina.- preguntaba Brock mientras ponía la salsa secreta de Tracy sobre la carne. –Ya que recuerdo que Sabrina transformo a Misty en muñeca.-

-Sí, ella me lo conto.- expreso Tracy ya que recordaba la cara de miedo de su adorable novia.

-Pero, sabes sé que Ash ha madurado mucho en los últimos años, ahora ya con los dieciocho años encima, ahora se vuelve todo un hombre, más de lo que ya és.- dijo el exlíder de gimnasio y futuro doctor pokemon. –Logro ganar la liga Kanto, el gran festival y la batalla de la frontera, mientras Gary, Ritchie y Yo apenas comenzamos nuestro sueño. Aún recuerdo cuando fue ayer cuando lo conocí, aquel muchacho que me enseño que la ventaja no siempre resulta, fue gracias a él que encontré mi pasión.- dijo el moreno mientras recordaba cuando conoció a su hermano del alma, con el que viajo por cuatro regiones.

-Sí, quien diría que fue gracias a Ash que pude conocer al profesor Oak y que gracias a eso he podido estar cerca de Misty y hasta he trabajado con Gary en proyectos de campo.- dijo el peli negro mientras se sentaba, recordando cuando se encontró con Ash y los retos que tuvo que pasar hasta finalizar la liga Naranja.

-Bien- dijo Brock mientras regresaba a la realidad –Es momento de hacerle la mejor comida a nuestro amigo.

-Sí.- expreso Tracy con gran entusiasmo mientras preparaba la comida con Brock.

Mientras los dos jóvenes cocinaban, arriba en el cuarto de Ash, estaba una pokemon azul, parecida a un felino llorando sobre una cama. Glaceon ama a su entrenador y haría lo que fuera por él, pero, la pobre tenía un miedo desde que nacio el cariño hacía aquella persona, el ser rechazada era algo que no quería que pasara.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, se que después de un tiempo yo ya no le voy a importar- expreso la pequeña Glaceon mientras lagrimas bajaban de sus grandes ojos color negro. –Al menos esa rata amarilla, va a estar feliz con que me haya ido, pero no quiero que Ash me abandone.- expreso la felina mientras miraba una foto de él y su amo, ella le encantaba verlo sonreír siempre.

-Es hora de irme- dijo la pequeña Glaceon mientras miraba el cuarto por última vez.

Aquel pokemon azul salto por la ventana y cayo lastimándose una pata, pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que el hecho de que Ash ya no la necesitaría le dolía. La pequeña corrió y corrió mientras más lágrimas caían al suelo humedeciéndolo. Glaceon corrió y cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta golpeo a alguien, esa era la persona que le dio un hogar y le dio cariño.

Ash se sorprendio de ver a Glaceon cuando chocó con su pierna, pero cuando esta reboto al suelo noto que estaba llorando. Ash noto que algo le paso, pues ella siempre fue un pokeomn fuerte, Sabrina por lo tanto se preocupó por la pequeña. El de ojos color chocolate se agacho y tomo a Glaceon entre sus brazos para darle un beso en su cabecita, ya que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Abrio un poco los ojos y noto a su entrenador mientras ella estaba siendo cargada.

-Glaceon ya no llores por favor- dijo Ash de manera dulce mientras le daba un beso a su pequeña niña. Sabrina sonrio al ver esa escena, era como ver a un padre con su hija. La pequeña niña de Ash se le formaron lágrimas que cayeron sobre el pecho de su entrenador mientras ella lloraba, dándole un abrazo según la mente de la pequeña.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.- dijo Ash mientras acariciaba a la pequeña. –Sabrina ven- dijo el de ojso color chocolate a la hermosa joven que venía con él.

La pele verde noto lo en la voz de Ash lo que tenía que hacer, y sin dudarlo se acercó a Ash, pero inclinándose para ver a la pequeña Glaceon. La pokemon de hielo miro a la de ojos color morado, noto una sonrisa en el rostro de ella y por alguna razón esa sonrisa la hizo sentir feliz. Sabrina pasó la mano por el pelaje de la niña de Ash. Por alguna razón aquella hermosa mujer le hizo pensar que era la novia de Ash.

-Hola Glaceon soy Sabrina Natsume, soy la novia de Ash- dijo la peli verde. Glaceon la miro y no sintió nada malo, después noto como Sabrina puso sus manos en su cuerpo y la cargo directo al pecho de ella, dejando la cabeza de Glaceon cerca del corazón de la peli verde. –Ya, tranquila, yo no me vine a robar el corazón de tu papi, ya que el se robó el mío. Sé que lo amas, yo lo amo y también te voy a amar a ti, como si fuéramos… padres… Ash y yo.- aquella explicación le causo un sonrojo a la peli verde, pero no le importo, después le planto un beso a la pequeña pokemon azul la cual lloro en el regazo de Sabrina, la cual también soltó lágrimas.

Ash miro a su novia y a su pequeña niña. Glaceon siempre fue celosa, pero esta vez estaba a gusto. Sabrina abrazaba de manera cálida y amorosa a la pequeña mientras la peli verde recibía un abrazo de su querido héroe.

-Te amo- expreso el azabache mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su novia pera después agacharse en poco y darle uno a su niña celosa que casi mata a Pikachu una vez.


	11. Llegada

**Hola mis amigos, ok disculpas si no puedo subir muchos trabajo, últimamente he estado ocupado así que espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo en mano. Primero que nada este es un Mirageshipping, los capítulos actuales pertenecen a la primera temporada que probablemente termine pronto. Ok, ya casi acabamos el fic de Elesa, solo espero que no se molesten, disfruten de este nuevo capitulo inspirado en la canción de Butterfly del opening de Digimon 01. **

-Llegada-

En la casa de Ash Ketchum se había organizado todo. La comida estaba lista, aquella comida donde se esmeraron varias veces Brock y Tracy en darle la bienvenida a Ash. Misty y la madre de Ash estuvieron acomodando toda una habitación ya que ahí dormirían Ash y Sabrina, solo que ellos no sabían. Gary, Ritchie y el Profesor Oak lograron acomodar la mesa y las sillas, de hecho ocuparon dos mesas, pero la segunda vez ya sabían cómo hacerle.

-Muy bien abuelo ya está todo listo para la fiesta de Ash. Lo extraño es que no han llegado Flannery y Melody.- decía el castaño al no ver rastros de la peli roja y la castaña.

-De seguro están entretenidas viendo zapatos y ropa, y una que otra batalla pokemon- expreso Ritchie al conocer muy bien a su novia. –Además no creo que tarden en traer el pastel.-

-SWEALLOW- expreso un pokemon ave de color azul con rojo originario de la región Hoenn

-Un momento, esa es la señal de que Sabrina y Ash están llegando… ¡SABRINA Y ASH ESTAN LLEGANDO!- expreso el profesor Oak preocupado por el pastel que no había llegado aún. –Todos en posición alerta roja, alerta roja. Donde esta Bulbasaur cuando lo necesito.-

-Descuida abuelo, sé que no tardarán en llegar- explico Gary mientras tranquilizaba a su abuelo.

De repente todos los presentes en el patio vieron como un gran pastel apareció. Frente a ellas se materializaron Melody con su abra y Flannery la cual fue besar a su novio. Melody por su parte era menos "juguetona" y beso a Ritchie en la mejilla. Después de una breve explicación de lo que paso, estaban escuchando que tocaban a la puerta. Sabrina, con Glaceon en brazos estaba nerviosa, y como no estarlo, la madre de Ash y futura suegra estaba adentro esperándolos. Ella empezó a temblar, jamás estuvo preparada para poder estará con la madre de Ash frente a frente, más aun si ella se entera de que era una criminal. Ash noto esto y miro los ojos violeta de sus novia.

-Ya, tranquila no pasara nada. Ya verás que mi madre te va a amar- expreso el joven mientras le daba un beso a su novia en la frente y Glaceon le daba un besito según ella en la mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo Sabrina mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo hermoso.

Así fue que ambos jóvenes abrieron la puerta y entraron a la casa del azabache la cual estaba vacía. De repente una mancha amarilla cruzo la sala y salió disparada hacía Ash. Aquella mancha amarilla era pikachu quien estaba recibiendo a su entrenador después de tanto tiempo, además de que quería tomarse un tiempo libre de sus hijas.

-Vaya pikachu, me sorprende que aun estés en una sola pieza- decía riendo el novio de Sabrina.

-"A mí también me sorprende el hecho de estar vivo. Jamás pensé que mis niñas me dejaran salir a recibirte, pero gracias a tu mamá ellas se quedaron dormidas"- hablo pikachu en su lengua, de repente poso sus ojos en la chica que estaba a lado de Ash. –"Sabrina, ¿eres tú?"- preguntaba el roedor sin poder creer que la joven estuviera ahí, ignorando por completo a la celosa Glaceon.

-Ho… hola… yo lamento… lamento todo lo que hice- dijo la joven mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes. Siempre supe que Ash y tu terminarían siendo una hermosa pareja. Hola Glaceon"- dijo Pikachu mientras miraba a al Pokemon de hielo sin el miedo que le tenía. –"Por cierto Ash tu mamá está en el patio trasero"- expreso el roedor mientras salía en dirección al patio.

-Bien, creo que iremos al patio Sabrina, creo que mi mamá le dará gusto… de conocer… a mi novia.- dijo de con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sabrina estaba igual que su novio, sonrojada pero nerviosa. –Bien vamos- dijo Ash mientras guiaba a Sabrina al patio.

-"Vamos no te pongas nerviosa, solo vas a conocer a su madre. Tal vez ella si ame a su hijo, no como yo que no tuve familia… no, no pienses en eso, recuerda que Ash te ama y… él dijo… dijo que seriamos una familia. No debo ponerme nerviosa"- pensaba la peli verde mientras miraba como Ash abría la puerta, ella jamás espero que la recibieran así…

-¡SORPRESA!-

Muchos amigos de Ash estaban ahí, como sus rivales Ritchie y Gary, así como su amigo Brock y Tracy, además de su mejor amiga Misty además de contar con la presencia de la novia de Gary, la hermosa y candente Flannery y la dulce pero a la vez valiente Melody. Todos estaban felices al igual que su madre y el profesor Oak, pero la felicidad de ellos rebasaba todo. Ash estaba feliz, pero la fiesta era más para Sabrina que para él. Todos fueron a recibirlos con un abrazo tanto a Ash como a Sabrina, aunque a esta la trataba de sentir más como en casa.

-Ash es bueno verte aquí, Sabrina espero que lo cuides muy bien, pues aún sigue siendo un niño.- hablo Misty mientras le daba un abrazo a Sabrina. –Sé que lo vas a cuidar muy bien-

-Gracias, el me ayudó mucho- expreso Sabrina con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-Vaya, todo lo que dijo Ash de ti era cierto- ahora la que hablaba era Flannery mientras miraba a la de ojos color violeta de cerca. –El no mentía, vaya que eres hermosa, con razón se enamoró de ti- expresaba Flannery mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sabrina, por lo que Melody tomo a Glaceon mientras la pobre novia de Ash perdía la respiración por el abrazo. –Seremos como hermanas-

-Me… me… aire… yo.- decía la novia de Ash mientras su rostro se ponía del mismo color de sus ojos.

-No cabe duda, serán como hermanas- dijo Melody mientras una gota de agua bajaba por su cabeza.

-Lo lamento- dijo Flannery soltando a Sabrina la cual respiraba agitadamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo la peli verde mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Mientras los demás iban a ver a Sabrina, Ash solo sonreía como todos aceptaban a Sabrina, él estaba feliz por esto. Brock fue a lado de su gran amigo y vio la escena desde donde estaba Ash.

-Dime Ash, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Brock a su amigo.

-Sabes, a pesar de todo lo que paso y lo doloroso que fue lo de May y Dawn, me siento feliz. Sabrina es como una flor, ella aún no ha florecido, es frágil y necesita cariño y comprensión, ahora más que nunca.- decía Ash mientras miraba como todos reían con su novia. –La voy a cuidar, espero que estemos juntos por siempre-

-Así que dime señor maestro pokemon Ash, ¿este es el fin?- pregunto Brock mientras miraba al cielo con nostalgia.

-Sabes Brock, yo creo que este solo este es solo un nuevo comienzo- dijo Ash mientras caminaba junto a su amigo para abrazar a su novia y plantarle un beso. 


	12. Un poco más

-Un poco más-

Después de haber llegado a Pueblo Paleta, Ash y Sabrina fueron a la casa de esté para empezar a vivir ahí. En parte Ash estaba feliz de que su novia este mejor. Sabrina desde pequeña fue adoptada por Giovanni para usar sus poderes para el mal. Gracias a los avances el líder del Equipo Rocket empezó a hacer experimentos con algunos sujetos de pruebas que igualaron o superaron a Sabrina, la cual desde que se enfrentó con Ash, se ponía más rebelde. Sin una infancia normal, feliz y tranquila, ella jamás espero que la traicionaran y la entregaran. Pasó varias semanas en un calabozo donde le daban comida en un plato o tenía que hacer del baño ahí mismo. Sufría día y noche hasta que Ash la saco y le dio una nueva oportunidad.

-¡GENIAL, GANE DE NUEVO!- gritaba Flannery mientras se reía de los demás ya que era la cuarta vez que ganaba en el póker y ni sabía jugar. –Denme mis fichas, vamos dénmelas- gritaba la peli roja mientras agarraba las fichas de la mesa.

-¡No es justo, yo soy una maestra en póker!- gritaba Melody sollozando algunas lágrimas por perder por cuarta vez.

-Parece ser que la suerte está del lado de Flannery.- decía la señora Ketchum mientras reía. –Les parece si jugamos otro juego, les parece Jenga- preguntaba la madre de Ash mientras dejaba que Melody se desahogara. –Ya tranquila, solo es una mala racha-

-Tranquila mi amor- trataba Ritchie inútilmente de reconfortar a su novia.

-Hey, ¿cómo es que llevas ganados cuatro juegos desde que iniciaste?- preguntaba Misty sin poder creer la cantidad de fichas que estaban en el área de Flannery la cual sonreía por ello. –Sabes, creo que te ganera en Jenga y para probarlo apuesto a Tracy como tu sirviente por todo el fin de semana- de repente el peli negro de camisa verde se asustó al oír eso.

-Mi-Misty, no creo que eso sea una muy buena idea- decía Tracy ya que le daba miedo ser el que cargue las bolsas de Flannery, el que le cocine, el que la lleve a todos lados y muchas otras cosas más.

-Descuida mi amor, sé que ganare- el rostro de Misty mostraba confianza extrema, esto solo hizo que Tracy llorara.

-Mátenme ya- expreso el peli negro a Pikachu quien estaba ahí cerca comiendo su rico Kétchup

Mientras tanto Ash estaba con Sabrina curando la patita de Glaceon, quien momentos antes había tratado de escapar. La pequeña niña de Ash estaba sobre la cama de este mientras Sabrina la acariciaba. Glaceon recibía una atención muy especial, ya que Brock traía una medicina que le aliviaría el dolor a la pequeña pokemon de hielo.

-Vamos a ver que te paso- dijo Ash mientras inspeccionaba la patita de Glaceon, la cual lloró por el dolor que tenía al ser tocada.

-Ya, tranquila, Ash te va a curar- decía Sabrina mientras seguía acariciando a la pokemon de hielo la cual dejo de llorar. –Eres muy linda y valiente- expreso la peli verde haciendo que Glaceon se sintiera más segura.

-Vamos a ver mi pequeña niña, esta pomada te aliviara el dolor.- dijo Ash mientras agarraba un poco de pomada de la medicina de Brock y la frotaba sobre el lugar donde le dolía a Glaceon. La pokemon de hielo aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ya que sabía que si no la atendían le iba a doler más. –Tranquila Glaceon, esto duele, pero no te quiero ver sufrir- decía Ash mientras acaricio la cabeza de su niña la cual tenía un sonrojo.

Sabrina miro como Ash cuidaba de su pokemon, el parecía un padre cuidando mucho de su hija.

-"Ash es muy lindo cuidando a alguien, Glaceon le quiere mucho y yo también, pero esa actitud es de un… hermoso papá. Papá… me hubiera gustado conocerlo… yo… me hubiera gustado que me abrazara como lo hace Ash a Glaceon."- eran los pensamientos de Sabrina mientras miraba como Ash le hacía cariños a su pokemon.

-Ven, solo te voy a amarrar las vendas y… ¡listo!- dijo Ash mientras terminaba de vendar la pata de Glaceon mientras esta sonreía de felicidad ya que no lo dolía más. Glaceon lamio a Ash en su mejilla y después lamio a Sabrina la cual se reía por el amor que le daba aquella pokemon.

-Yo también jeje, también te quiero Glaceon- dijo Sabrina mientras abrazaba de manera tierna a la pokemon de hielo. De repente a Sabrina se le vino a la mente si podían volver a dormir como la noche anterior. Aquella noche, Sabrina se sentía feliz de estar con Ash, aquella persona que le abrazaba y que la hacía sentir segura. –Ash… crees… crees que tú y yo… podemos… podemosdorimirjuntos- dijo de manera rápida la peli verde cerrando los ojos.

Ash se acercó a su novia y le planto un beso. Ambos sintieron lo cálido del beso y empezaron a hacerlo con más pasión. Glaceon se quedaba mirando a su amo como a la novia de él. Sabrina decidió explorar la boca de Ash cosa que el azabache imito. Después de unos momentos así y por la falta de aire pararon.

-Te quiero y quiero que duermas conmigo- dijo Ash rojo porque aún no podía creer que tenía una novia tan hermosa como lo era Sabrina, más por el hecho de que iban a dormir juntos. Ash se acercó a la peli verde y le dio un beso en su frente mientras ella sonreía al igual que Glaceon.

-Sabes Ash… creo que mejor bajamos a la fiesta con esta hermosa niña.- dijo Sabrina mientras le daba un beso a Glaceon la cual usaba sus orejas para ocultar su cara roja por los halagos de ambos jóvenes. –Bien… vamos- dijo Sabrina mientras se paraba.

-Bien vamos a ver cómo están todos-


	13. Una familia

**Hola amigos del foro, les traigo este capitulo nuevo de su historia favorita. Creen que debería hacer una rayshipping One-Shot.**

-Una Familia-

La fiesta de bienvenida ya había acabado y todas las personas se retiraron. La mamá de Ash estaba lavando los trastes con ayuda de Sabrina, la cual quería demostrar que pondría lo mejor de sí misma para ser la chica del hijo de Delia. Ash por su parte estaba acomodando las sillas y todo en la casa con ayuda de Pikachu quien recogía la basura que sobraba.

-Vaya amigo, creo que a pesar de que nos ayudaron a recoger, todavía sigue saliendo basura y más basura, no puedo creer esto.- decía Ash al ver la cantidad de basura que encontraba cada cinco minutos. –En definitiva, no sirvo para esto.- decía Ash quien miró su sofá y se acostó en él cosa que imito su pikachu.

-Pika pi-

-Ash hijo, ¿puedes venir?- preguntaba su madre quien estaba en la cocina a lo cual el muchacho fue. Al momento de entrar se encontró a su novia sentada en una silla mientras miraba a su madre sentada en otra, en medio de ellas dos estaba una tercera silla por lo que se fue a sentar en ella. Él ambiente era tenso, pero no sabía el por qué Ash estaba sentado ahí, tal vez su madre no acepto la relación o algo por el estilo. –Hijo, ¿dónde dormirán ustedes dos?- aquella pregunta sacudió a ambos jóvenes por dentro.

-D-disculpe s-señora Ketchum, ¿P-por qué dice eso?- decía sonrojada y con gran nerviosismo Sabrina. Si bien, Ash y ella ya habían dormido juntos una vez, jamás pensó que la madre los dejase dormir juntos. –Y-yo dormiré e-en la habitación de huéspedes.- decía sonrojada mientras bajaba la cabeza al negarse al hecho de dormir con su novio.

-Sabrina, si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación, no hay ningún problema- decía Ash dándole una sonrisa a Sabrina la cual seguía sin poder creer lo caballeroso que podía llegar a ser su novio.

-Juntos, en tú cuarto- otra vez Delia dijo algo que sacudió a ambos jóvenes nuevamente, por dentro la madre de Ash se reía al ver la actitud de su hijo. –Tranquilos, no es nada malo dormir juntos, además cuando se casen deberán de dormir en la misma cama.- decía Delia con total tranquilidad mientras los dos jóvenes se imaginaban dormir juntos y por el rojo de sus mejillas probablemente eran pensamientos "hermosos".

Pero había un problema muy grande que al joven de ojos color chocolate se le vino a la mente y fue que la cama que estaba en su cuarto era individual.

-Pero mamá, la cama que esta en mi cuarto es individual. Sabrina, lo mejor será que tú duermas en ella, yo dormiré en el piso.- decía el de cabello negro desordenado a la de ojos color violeta mientras se perdía en aquella mirada que tenía su novia.

-No Ash, es tu cama, además no creo que…-

-Oigan, pero yo jamás mencione en ningún momento el cuarto de mi hijo.- decía Delia sonriendo, pero más aun al ver el rostro de confusión en ambos jóvenes. –Mira Ash, Sabrina, se que ustedes se aman mucho, con todo el corazón y yo como madre lo sé muy bien. Ash, tú amas a Sabrina más de lo que le demuestras ya que tienes miedo de cometer un error y perderla…- al parecer Ash no supo si su madre era psíquica como lo fue Sabrina o si era un extraterrestre, pero el solo asintió dando a entender que él no quería perder a Sabrina.

-Ash- dijo la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban al saber que Ash le amaba más de lo que ella pensaba.

-… tú hija, amas mucho a mi hijo. Tenías miedo de conocerme, de que pensaras que no te iba a aceptar. Tu tuviste tus razones, pero yo tengo las mías para decir que tu puedes estar tranquila, puedes ser feliz…- de repente dentro de Sabrina, muchas emociones chocaban, entre ellas tristeza por su pasado el cual predominaba en todo su ser. -… no tengas miedo, se que tuviste una infancia muy dura si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo…- de repente Delia se paro para ponerse a la altura de Sabrina, quien poco a poco se le formaban lágrimas en sus ojos -… yo te voy a querer, soy feliz de que mi hijo tenga a alguien como tú. Eres muy hermosa, y siento que tú eres buena a pesar de que digas que eres mala. Te voy a amar como amo a mi hijo, te voy a querer como a una hija.- Sabrina no aguanto más y rompió en llanto.

-Ya tranquila- Delia abrazo a Sabrina quien correspondió al abrazo. Ella lloraba más mientras recibía el cariño que una madre le daba a su hijo. Ash vio esto, él se sentía feliz de que Sabrina empezara a dejar de lado ese dolor que lleva por dentro. –Ya hija, no llores.- aquellas palabras, solo hacían llorar más a Sabrina, ella jamás sintió algo como lo que sentía, ella jamás tuvo una madre que le cuidara. Delia se separo un poco y como su hijo antes le había hecho, seco las lágrimas de Sabrina quien sonreía mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes caían pos sus mejillas.

-G-gracias- dijo Sabrina, pero esta vez Ash se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente a su novia. Después de ese acto la peli verde abrazo a su novio muy fuerte, ella no quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

-Te parece si dormimos juntos- pregunto Ash a Sabrina quien sonrió.

Después de unos minutos más de charla, Sabrina se sentía feliz. La madre de Ash le dijo a Sabrina que le puede llamar mamá si quiere cosa que la joven acepto felizmente, ella empezaba a querer a Delia como su madre que como su suegra. La señora Ketchum caminaba a la habitación donde estaba Glaceon, que era el cuarto de Ash, y sacó algunas sabanas y otras cosas y las cambio a la nueva habitación la cual era un poco más grande pero no tan grande como la de la madre de Ash. Aquella habitación, era la biblioteca de la casa que pasaría a un cuarto en la planta baja ya que después de casi 20 años no han usado todas las habitaciones del hogar.

-Muy bien chicos, esta es la habitación que van a usar.- la habitación era muy hermosa, una cama matrimonial con una mesa de noche con una lámpara y un closet para guardar la ropa. Las paredes eran azul celeste y la ventana estaba en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta. -¿Les gusta?-

-Sí me encanta.- decía Ash mientras miraba el lugar donde dormiría.

-Y a ti Sabrina-

-Me gusta mucho mami- dijo como una niña pequeña la joven de cabello largo verde y de ojos morados quien no podía creer que después de todo, ella sería feliz a lado de Ash. Dicho eso abrazo a Delia quien soltó una lágrima al ver a Sabrina así. –Gracias-

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y todos estaban listos para ir a dormir. Ash y Sabrina estaban con ropas cómodas para que ambos durmieran a gusto. Pero entonces Sabrina decidió dormir arriba de Ash, ya que el pecho de este la hacía dormir de maravilla como la noche pasada. Ella abrazaba a Ash y no lo soltaría, el azabache le imito y le abrazo, el sueño les estaba ganando, y antes de cerrar lo ojos se dieron las buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños mi amor-

-Dulces sueños Ashy-


	14. -Mañana y una sorpresa-

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo continuación de esta historia, lo sé es diferente y a muchos no le gusta, pero que más da. Solo espero que Betrayed le agradé, por cierto va a ver una línea del tiempo diferente.**

-Despertando y sorpresas-

La mañana ya había llegado, los rayos del sol pasaban por la ventana de aquella habitación donde dormía la madre de Ash. Delia se levanto de la cama para abrir las cortinas y que la luz del sol iluminara su cuarto. Era sábado así que su hijo no se levanta hasta las 11:00 am, por lo que tiene tiempo de relajarse como siempre lo hacía. Pero sabía que su hijo dormía a gusto con su novia, así que paso a ver como estaban.

-"Me pregunto sí Ash y Sabrina están durmiendo abrazados"- pensaba Delia mientras a su mente se le venía la imagen de su hijo siendo asfixiado por el abrazo de su hermosa novia. –Jeje, será mejor ir a ver cómo están- decía la "madre" y suegra de Sabrina.

Delia se puso una bata rosa y salió del cuarto. En el pasillo se encontró a Pikachu durmiendo. El pobre había dormido ahí ya que Glaceon estaba peleando con él y no quería problemas con la Pokemon de hielo. Delia se acerco a Pikachu mientras este habría los ojos dando un gran bostezo para después ser cargado por Delia.

-¿La pequeña niña de Ash te saco?- preguntaba Delia mientras pikachu asentía. –Descuida, sabes que ella es muy celosa, pero siento que en verdad te quiere.- decía Delia mientras acariciaba a Pikachu.

-Pika Pi- respondía no muy convencido el pequeño roedor, pues sabía que desde que ella nació de su huevo, ella era muy apegada a Ash. Cuando viajaban a veces ella se salía de la pokeball para meterse en la playera o chamarra de Ash dejando solo fuera su cabeza. Cuando aprendió bola sombra el primer blanco de ella no ordenado fue el pobre de Pikachu que no era del equipo Rocket, pero salió volando.

-Tranquilo Pikachu, ella es muy buena por dentro. Te puedo asegurar que ella te quiere más de lo que aparenta… aunque ese amor te puede matar.- Delia noto que sus palabras lograron asustar al pequeño roedor quien estaba temblando, más aun ya que recordó que tenía dos hijas que llorarían su muerte. –Lo siento pikachu no quería asustarte- decía riendo Delia mientras se rascaba la cabeza por el pobre miedo del pequeño.

Después de eso, Delia estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo e "hija". Delia quería jugarles una pequeña broma a la pareja, pero necesitaba ayuda de Pikachu el cual tenía una sonrisa maléfica. La señora Ketchum abrió lentamente la puerta mientras entraba sigilosamente al cuarto. Pero la sonrisa maléfica de Pikachu cambió por otra, una que mostraba su orgullo por Ash y Delia miraba feliz con un brillo en los ojos. ¿Por qué estaban así ambos?

Acostados, Sabrina y Ash estaban acostados abrazados. Se podía observar como la joven peli verde estaba abrazando a Ash mientras una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, el joven campeón estaba también dormido y abrazaba de manera tierna a su novia. Esa hermosa escena era algo que no se podría ver muy seguido, por lo que tanto Delia como Pikachu estaban felices de que ambos estén felices, más aun ya que después de sufrir mucho Sabrina ha logrado acoplarse de manera rápida con Ash.

-Duerman bien- susurro en voz baja Delia mientras se acercaba aun con pikachu en sus brazos para darle un beso a Sabrina como a Ash, quienes sonrieron aun más por eso. Después de tal acción la señora Ketchum salió de la habitación de su hijo.

-Bueno Pikachu, es momento de arreglar las cosas entre tú y Glaceon- decía Delia mientras a pikachu le aparecía un aura depresiva alrededor. –Vamos no es tan malo. Solo debemos de evitar que no te mate en el proceso. Por cierto, ¿Aún no sabes que Pokemon es el del huevo?- preguntaba Delia curiosa.

-Pika pi- decía negando con la cabeza el compañero de aventuras de Ash.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir con el profesor Oak para ver si todo va bien. Además de llevaron a Glaceon con nosotros- decía Delia mientras caminaba con pikachu en brazos al cual no le agradaba la idea de estar con esa Pokemon del demonio que en más de una ocasión se ha querido deshacer del roedor.

-Pikachu pi pika pi- trataba de convencer Pikachu a Delia de que no llevaran a la pequeña niña de Ash, pues el moriría.

-No exageres Pikachu, vamos a ir con Oak, además de que tus hijas van a estar ahí. Deben de estar muy preocupadas de que papá no esta- parecía que la madre de Sabrina y Ash solo quería ver muerto a pikachu. Dejó a sus hijas, solas, preocupadas solo para ver a su amigo y de plano la niña malcriada de Ash va a ir con ellos, sí definitivamente no era el día del roedor.

-Pikachu- soltó un último suspiro al ver que se estaban acercando a la ex habitación de Ash.

Delia estaba abriendo lentamente la puerta, pero su expresión en el rostro cambio. Pikachu estaba impactado con lo que veía. Si bien Delia no podía creerlo, era lo más lógico, al igual que pikachu. Glaceon estaba muy rara esos días, pero nadie noto más allá de su mal humor a Pikachu. En las sabanas de Ash había sangre justo donde estaba acostada Glaceon quien miraba con lágrimas a Delia. Ambos, Pikachu y Delia se acercaron a la cama, Delia sonreía pero sabía que Ash debía de cuidar a su niña y no ella.

-Glaceon, esperas un bebe-


	15. Una nueva atracción

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo continuación de esta historia, lo sé es diferente y a muchos no le gusta, pero que más da. Solo espero que Betrayed le agradé, por cierto va a ver una línea del tiempo diferente.**

**-Nueva atracción; el secreto de Glaceon-**

Ash poco a poco abría sus ojos, el había dormido muy bien pero sentía un peso en su pecho pero no sabía por qué hasta que miró. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Sabrina, aquella líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, pero que también fue agente del equipo Rocket, estaba dormida como una niña pequeña abrazándolo. Ash solo podía sonreír, pero tardo en darse cuenta que también le estaba abrazando.

La hermosa joven de cabello verde dormía muy a gusto en el pecho de su novio, después de una bienvenida algo diferente. Pasó un tiempo con la madre de Ash, siendo la primera vez que ella sentía el calor y cariño de una madre de verdad. Ash no podía creer que tenía una novia como ella, el estaba feliz de eso, el estaba feliz de que ella fuer feliz y gracias a su aura podía darse cuenta que ella estaba feliz, además de que sonreía y de vez en cuando soltaba una leve risa.

-Ash… te… quiero.- decía entre sueños la joven de cabello verde quien por las expresiones faciales tenía un sueño agradable.

-"Mi bella Sabrina, sé que me has mentido en cuanto a tus poderes, pero se que eres feliz"- pensaba el azabache quien pasó a acariciarle. La joven se empezó a reír un poco por tal acción.

-Ash… por favor… sí quiero- los sueños de Sabrina al parecer ya no eran de sufrimiento, al menos no en esos momentos, pero Ash sabía que debía de cuidarla puesto que en tres días no habría mucho cambio después de los maltratos que sufrió.

-Sabrina- dijo de manera baja moviendo un poco a su compañera la cual estaba dormida profundamente. –Sabrina, ya es hora de levantarse- decía de manera baja para después empezar a besar de manera suave a su novia. Sabrina solo sonreía y reía un poco ya que le resultaban divertidas las cosas que Ash le hacía. Poco a poco ella empezaba a abrir los ojos para ver a su novio muy cerca del rostro de ella.

-No me dejas dormir- decía de manera risueña la chica de la ciudad Azafrán mientras le devolvía el gesto con un cálido y dulce beso a su novio. –Pero me despiertas de la mejor manera Ashy- índico la peli verde la cual seguía abrazando a Ash mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él nuevamente.

-Lo sé, sé que soy el mejor despertador- decía Ash. –Por cierto, no sentiste como si nos miraran- preguntaba Ash quien hace un tiempo sintió como si Pikachu lo quisiera despertar con impactrueno.

-Sí, sentía como si me quisieran lanzar un impactrueno- respondía la joven.

-Sí yo también sentí eso- respondía eso.

-¿Crees que será bueno bajar ya?- preguntaba Sabrina a aquella persona que le estaba abrazando.

-Yo digo que sí, además hoy vamos a ir con el profesor Oak. Hoy Gary regresa a Hoenn para sus investigaciones junto a Flannery.- expresaba Ash quien recordaba la felicidad de la chica al saber que volvería a su región natal. –Bueno además te daré tu Pokemon- dijo el de ojos chocolate quien notó como se le formó una sonrisa a la joven de cabello verde.

-Muy bien, sabía que mi sueño te afectaría- decía sonriente Sabrina.

-Parece que sí. Lo mejor será levantarnos, son casi las 7:00 am.- explicaba Ash mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos. –Debo de bajar, pero antes debo de ver que Glaceon no haya matado a Pikachu jeje- expresaba Ash mientras se imaginaba a su mejor amigo congelado por la niña de Ash.

-Por lo que veo, ella es muy celosa- decía Sabrina quien poco a poco se separaba de Ash para poder estirarse y que su novio también se estirara. La novia del azabache estaba muy feliz pero por dentro recordaba las secuelas de su tortura, la tortura que vivió de niña y lo que sufrió después.

Ella no lo notaba pero poco a poco la inocencia regresaba a su ser a tal grado de que ella empezaba a emanar una aura diferente que podía notar su amada novio. Ella se sentía feliz al momento de que los brazos de Ash la abrazaban; seguridad y confianza lo que le faltaba ahora lo recuperaba nuevamente. Si bien, los psíquicos y los usuarios del aura no se llevan bien, hay excepciones dónde se llevan muy bien y uno de ellos es Anabel y su novio llamado Brendan que se parece mucho a Ash exceptuando por la cicatriz que hay en su cabeza y el cuarto miembro de la elite cuatro de Kanto; el caso de todo eso es que él es usuario del aura y se lleva muy bien con los poderes de Anabel además de que esta se entero de los maltratos de las fuerzas de seguridad de Kanto y ayudo mucho al proceso de liberación de la ex líder de la medalla pantano.

Sabrina empezó a observar la habitación de manera más detallada y recordó un detalle; no tenía ropa interior desde el comienzo de todo. Un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, ella estaba roja por todo lo sucedido y Ash ni siquiera lo había notado, ni ella lo notó.

-A-Ash- decía sumamente nerviosa y avergonzada la joven de cabello largo a su querido novio que después de estirarse ya estaba totalmente despierto.

Ash observo a su novia y notó que estaba sonrojada. Él sonrió por eso pero después se preguntó mentalmente ¿por qué Sabrina estaba sonrojada? Ash no recordaba haber hecho o dicho algo que le causara un sonrojo a la joven. Sí el usara sus poderes al cien por ciento como su maestro Riley le dijo pues el sabría leer mentes hasta incluso flotar, pero no, el joven se iba a retar a más entrenadores.

-¿Qué pasa Sabrina?- preguntaba Ash sin conocer la situación en la que se encontraba la hermosa joven. Pero había algo más algo que Sabrina necesitaba hablar con su nueva mamá a solas, un pequeño detalle que debía de decirle a ella y después a su novio.

-Ash… no… no tengo- se puso más roja al grado que Ash se preocupo aun más y puso su mano en la frente de la joven quien se sentía feliz pero aun así estaba llena de vergüenza ya que a pesar de que Ash ya la había visto desnuda pero él se puso rojo aquella ocasión.

-¿Te sientes mal Sabrina?- su novio estaba preocupada de ella se enfermara por algo así que ella debía de ser sincera con él menos el detalle que debía de habar con su mamá en este caso la madre de Ash, Delia Ketchum.

-No traigo ropa interior- dijo roja de vergüenza intentando con su cabello cubrir sus rostro mientras el azabache solo se ponía rojo como la última vez. Ella sentía la presión de Ash en su zona íntima pues ella aun estaba arriba de él. –Lo siento- exclamo muy avergonzada la hermosa joven.

-E-estas d-desnuda… d-digo sin ropa i-interior- preguntó Ash mientras la de cabello verde y unos hermosos ojos color morado asentía aun cubriéndose su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón a Ash le dieron ganas de besar aun más a su novia, de demostrarle su amor y que siempre la va a amar y de hecho, eso mismo pasaba en la mente de ambos jóvenes que iba dirigido a una palabra: sexo.

Mientras tanto la señora Ketchum y Pikachu estaban cuidando a la pequeña niña de Ash quien estaba experimentando la primeras etapas de un embarazo que era el sangrado (he decidido hacer más compleja la manera del nacimiento de un Pokemon). Glaceon estaba asustada, más aun ya que no le ha tenido confianza a Ash sobre algo que sucedió y que le marco de por vida.

-Ya tranquila- háblala Delia acariciando a la pequeña mientras la limpiaba ya que sabía que estaba asustada por el embarazo pero más aun de la reacción de su papá, su primer entrenador y sobre todo la persona a la que ama la pequeña. –Se que Ash te va a seguir amando y estará feliz por esto- trataba de consolar a la pequeña junto con Pikachu quien también le acariciaba y por primera vez no lo quizo matar.

Glaceon miró a Delia con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas ya que la pequeña caprichosa de Ash había hecho algo imperdonable. La madre del azabache sentía como su corazón se rompía al ver a la pequeña así de asustada así que la tomo entre sus brazos a pesar de que aun estaba sucia.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- dijo Delia mientras le daba un beso a Glaceon mientras esta derramaba algunas lágrimas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo continuación de esta historia, lo sé es diferente y a muchos no le gusta, pero que más da. Solo espero que Betrayed le agradé, por cierto va a ver una línea del tiempo diferente.**

**-Impulsos, un cambio se aproxima-  
><strong>  
>Ash trataba de luchar contra los impulsos que sentía, mismos que la joven peli verde también sentía. Ambos se estaban mirando pues para Ash era más interesante ver aquellas hermosas joyas violetas que tiene en lugar de ojos que poco a poco van desenterrando más sentimientos guardados en su corazón. Sabrina estaba sonrojada pues ella sentía presión en su zona intima aquella que solo el hombre de su vida podría ver. Los corazones de ambos empezaban a latir muy rápidamente y querían entregarse física y emocionalmente al otro.<p>

-Sabrina, y-yo – Ash quería articular palabra alguna pero no podía pues él también estaba sonrojado. Sabrina empezó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Ash quien sentía una nueva sensación. El azabache no se quedó atrás y nuestro campeón con sus brazos empezó a acariciar la espalda de la joven quien soltó una risa.

-Ash, me haces cosquillas – expresaba la joven al sentir las caricias de su novio quien recorría cada centímetro de su espalda. –Ash… quiero… quiero ser tuya y estar a tu lado siempre – poco a poco la distancia entre ambos jóvenes se acorto para que sus labios se fusionaran en beso apasionada mientras los cuerpos de ambos generaban calor por una pasión que quería darse.

Ash rápidamente empezó a pasar sus manos por el esbelto cuerpo de Sabrina mientras ella con su lengua exploraba la boca del azabache quien invitaba a bailar a la lengua de le peli verde. Sabrina sentía como era acariciaba y se dejo acostar sobre Ash quien poco a poco de la espalda bajaba a las pompis de Sabrina quien reía por las cosquillas que le generaba.

-Jejeje Ash, parece que te gusta- dijo Sabrina riendo por tal acto pues siguió besando a Ash. De pronto sentía como el azabache pasaba las manos por los pechos de Sabrina quien jamás pensó que pasaría aunque Ash lo hizo por error ya que quería abrazarla. –A-Ash- dijo de manera sonrojada la joven quien quería besar más y más a Ash.

-Yo también quiero ser solo tuyo Sabrina. Desde nuestra batalla hasta los momentos de duelo entre tu y yo, me di cuenta que te amaba más y más.- hablaba Ash quien no podía dejar de sentir el cuerpo de Sabrina sobre el suyo. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas como las de ellas, esos ojos violetas que brillaban le daban un acto de inocencia pero sabía que no era el momento… no por ahora. -¿Quieres hacerlo?- pregunto Ash mientras la duda conducía a Sabrina a pensar con claridad negando con la cabeza.

-Quiero que sea especial. Sé que te amo, pero aún me duele todos esos recuerdos- la joven de ciudad Azafrán hablaba de manera clara pues ella aun sentía los recuerdo, las pesadillas que vivió al mando de Giovanni. Ash sabía perfectamente esto, el tomo una de las manos de Sabrina y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sabrina, sabes que te amo, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Sí quieres hacerlo lo hacemos y si no pues no. Eso no quiere decir que te deje de amar.- poco a poco las palabras que decía Ash llegaban al corazón de la peli verde quien con todo el amor del mundo quería hacerlo con Ash pero sabía que lo mejor sería esperar.

La distancia entre ambos se estaba acortando para fusionarlo en un suave y tierno beso de parte de Ash para la novia más hermosa del mundo.

-Ash- decía Sabrina el nombre del joven quien le acababa de dar un tierno beso. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por tal acto. –Te amo – expresó la ex líder de gimnasio mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba el pecho de Ash en un abrazo de oso. Ash noto esto y también le abrazo.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- pregunto el de ojos chocolate mientras que su novia solo sonreía. –Tomare eso como un sí-

-¿Quién dijo que era un sí? – respondía aquella joven de ojos violeta mientras Ash sonreía.

-Bueno, si vamos a desayunar te cargare como aquella vez – explico Ash mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la joven que alguna vez intento matar a Ash.

-Sabes, dicen que el desayuno en pareja forma grandes lazos – explicaba Sabrina quien dejo el abrazo mientras estaba de rodillas mirando a Ash. –Además… ¡Quiero a mis Pokemon!- grito a joven quien no había olvidado que tendría unos Pokemon nuevamente.

- Pensé que lo había olvidado – el azabache reía por la actitud de la joven para después tomarla entre sus brazos y besarle el cuello haciéndola reír. –Y estás lista para el viaje –preguntó el Emperador de Kanto mientras Sabrina se separó para abrazarlo desde la espalda con brazos y piernas.

- Sí Ashy, estoy lista para entrenar – respondía de manera determinada la joven de cabello verde y esos ojos violetas que pueden conquistar.

Mientras tanto en la vieja habitación de Ash, Glaceon estaba siendo cuidada por Pikachu y Delia quienes limpiaron a la pequeña niña de su hijo quien estaba embarazada y mostraba los signos de un embarazo poco común que es casi parecido al de los humanos pero con diferentes cambios.

-Ya tranquila- la madre de Ash acariciaba a la evolución de Evee que se puede hallar en toda la región Sinnoh. La pequeña aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos ya que pensaba que su "papá" estaría molesto con ella. –Pikachu puedes ir por mi hijo – le habló Delia al Pokemon de Ash quien asintió y se dirigió a buscar a su entrenador.

-Glaceon – en voz quebradiza hablaba la pequeña quien parecía que arruinó su vida para siempre.

- Glaceon, no estés triste. Sabes que Ash se alegrara de la noticia. Cuando te encontró y te adoptó como su hija pude ver que tú si eres su hija ya que para él eres parte de su mundo. – las palabras de Delia llegaban a la pequeña niña quien levantó su cabeza para ver a los ojos chocolate de la madre de Ash que eran los mismos que de su "padre". –Además, crees enserio que Ash te dejaría, deberías de preocuparte que ahora será muy sobre protector contigo pequeña – la madre de Ash soltó una pequeña risa y una sonrisa se formo en Glaceon que no pasó desapercibida.

Pikachu corría por el corredor de la casa rumbó al cuarto de Ash y Sabrina quienes justamente iban saliendo con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Pikachu! – gritaba el roedor para detenerse enfrente de la joven pareja quienes le miraban.

-Hola amigo, listo para desayunar e ir a entrenar-preguntaba Ash a su fiel amigo quien negaba con su cabeza. Sabrina y Ash no comprendían hasta que Pikachu comenzó a imitar a Glaceon y con mucha preocupación en sus palabras.

-¿Le pasó algo a Glaceon?- preguntaba Sabrina quien sentía que su niña la necesitaba para ver como Pikachu asentía. –Ash vamos con ella, no quiero que sufra – la preocupación se hacía más evidente en la voz de Sabrina.

-Sí – respondía Ash para ver a su amigo – Llévanos con Glaceon – dijo Ash para ver como Pikachu los conducía al final del pasillo a su habitación, la habitación que lo vio crecer. El roedor abrió la puerta saltando y con sus manitas girando la perilla.

Ash y Sabrina se sorprendieron por eso.

-Glaceon, ¿estás aquí?- preguntó Sabrina para ingresar aun siendo cargada por Ash para ver a la pequeña en la cama con algunas lágrimas. Su corazón se partió al verla así. Rápidamente se bajo de la espalada de Ash y corrió a lado de Glaceon y Delia, aunque la ultima mostraba felicidad en su rostro. -¿Estas bien?- preguntaba alterada la joven peli verde mientras Ash se acercaba a lado de su niña y Pikachu se subía a la cama.

-Glaceon, ¿estás bien mi niña?- Ash estaba muy preocupado por su hija quien le miraba y estiro una patita a Ash quien imito el cato para tocarla. –No importa lo que sucedió o sucederá, no estas sola – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel joven al que la Pokemon de hielo llama padre.

-Ash…Glaceon esta embarazada- hablo Delia mientras su hijo volteaba a verla. La novia de Ash e hija de Delia estaba sorprendida, Sabrina jamás esperaría una noticia as pero cuando vio a la pequeña y lo asustada que estaba recordó como estaba ella todas las noches que pasó en ese lugar.

-Hija… no te abandonare – expreso Ash mientras pasó su mano por la cabeza de Glaceon y le limpiaba las lágrimas. Ella no aguantó y se lanzó a su papá para abrazarlo y llorar. –Ya… tranquila hija, todo estará bien – el azabache sonreía por su hija mientras las lágrimas salían tanto de Pikachu como de Sabrina y Delia quienes al ver esa escena se agarraron a llorar.

Mientras tanto en la casa del profesor Oak alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy – respondía el asistente del profesor Oak, Tracy Sketchit. El de cabello negro y badana abría la puerta para encontrarse nada más y nada menos al profesor Rowan quien es el líder de profesores de la región Sinnoh quien cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos. -¡Profesor Rowan! ¿Qué hace aquí? – cuestionaba la llegada de la persona encargada del estudio de la evolución de los Pokemon.

-Hola joven Tracy, necesito hablar con Oak y el joven Ash – respondía el anciano pero de pronto el bulto se comenzó a mover y llorar… ¿llorar? –Tranquila Johanna, tranquila ya verás a tu papá- el profesor hablaba de manera delicada al bulto que no era un bulto sino que era un bebé con las características de cierta Berlitz.

-P-Profesor… ella… es…-

-Así, ella es la madre de Dawn Berlitz, ella es Johanna Berlitz – respondía Rowan mientras dejaba ver a la pequeña quien se movía mucho. –Necesito que Ash la adopte-


	17. ¿Johanna bebe? Más princesas Ketchum

_**Hola amigos, hay continuación de la historia mis hermanos. Primero que nada, me disculpó por no poder entregar mis trabajos a tiempo, la escuela es muy pesada pero esto me ayuda a desestresarme. Bueno, dejando mis problemas de lado hoy hay capitulo.**_

_-¿Johanna es una bebé? Más princesas Ketchum-_

El profesor Oak se había levantado de su sueño debido al grito de Tracy. El viejo profesor estaba molesto con su joven asistente ya que el odiaba levantarse temprano.

-Ese Tracy, deberé de darle un buen escarmiento por levantarme a las ocho de la mañana en domingo – hablaba el profesor regional de Kanto para sí mismo mientras un sinfín de ideas de cómo torturar a su asistente se hacían presentes.

El profesor rápidamente fue al baño y después de unos cinco minutos salió vestido con su típica bata encima de una camisa roja y con los pantalones café claro y unos zapatos color negro.

-Solo espero que su novia no lo mate antes que yo- expresaba Oak quien estaba molesto pero recordaba que Misty también lo podría estar. –Muy bien, es hora de bajar –

Rowan estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala del laboratorio. El profesor en jefe de la región Sinnoh estaba sorprendido por la sencillez que mostraba el laboratorio a simple vista. Tracy miraba al profesor quien cargaba a Johanna en brazos ya que seguía en shock por a noticia de que aquella niña era la madre de Dawn. La pequeña yacía dormida después de un rato.

-Profesor Rowan –hablo Tracy llamando la atención del profesor. -¿Ella es la madre de Dawn?-

El profesor miro al joven quien estaba nervioso ya que se sabe que Serval Rowan era una de las personas más serias del planeta.

-Joven, lo que le estoy diciendo es cierto. La niña que tengo en estos momentos en mis brazos es la madre de Dawn Berlitz.- Rowan era serio con cada palabra que salía de su boca. –La razón por la que sucedió se debe a unos experimentos que estaba haciendo con una piedra llamada X9-877 o la piedra de la Des-evolución. – al parecer el profesor tenía mucho misterio detrás de él.

Samuel Oak se hallaba llegando a la sala cuando notó la presencia de su colega de Sinnoh.

-Profesor Rowan, es un gusto verlo pero se puede saber qué hace aquí- al parecer ni siquiera el profesor Oak sabían de la llegada del científico de Sinnoh. El abuelo de Gary notó una mirada diferente en su colega además se percató de la presencia de una bebé en los brazos de Serval. –Serval, ¿esa bebé es tuya?- preguntó Oak solo para recibir una negación por parte de su colega.

Tracy deseaba informarle a su jefe sobre la bebé -Profesor ella es…-

-Déjame explicarle muchacho- Serval no dejo terminar a Tracy ya que sabía bien que probablemente su colega no le creyese nada de lo dicho por el muchacho. –Antes que nada, es muy bueno verte de nuevo Samuel, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Samuel te acuerdas de la X9-877- preguntó Rowan al profesor poeta.

-La X9-8… la piedras Des-evolución, sí me acuerdo de ellas pues son muy peligrosas si no se saben usar adecuadamente. – Samuel daba una rápida introducción al tema -Tracy, recuerdas esas piedras rojas que destruimos el mes pasado- preguntó Oak a su ayudante.

-Sí, usted dijo que eran capaces de matar a un Pokemon si no eran destruidas.- habló Tracy recordando las piedras carmesí que le mandaron al abuelo de Gary hace casi un mes.

-En efecto. Las piedras des-evolución son capaces de matar a un Pokemon por tiempo prolongado. Después de varios estudios nos dimos cuenta que eran muy peligrosas así que con ayuda de muchas personas como Steven Stone así como Lance hemos logrado recolectar la mayoría de las piezas gracias al artefacto construido por usted profesor.- dijo Samuel señalando a su colega.

-En efecto Samuel, pero lo que sucedió es que algunas personas crearon replicas con el mismo poder que las piedras. Hubo un problema, las piedras son peligrosas pero no para matar a una persona…- de repente la bebé se empezó a mover haciendo que Oak la notará más detalladamente. –Shh… duerme, duerme ya la vida es bella y los sueños te van a gustar- cantó Rowan calmando a Johanna.

-Serval, ella es Johanna Berlitz la madre de Dawn ¿Verdad? – preguntó Samuel quien había descubierto la identidad de la bebé con solo mirarla un poco.

-Así es viejo amigo, por eso debo de decirte que no es la única – ahora tanto Oak como Tracy arquearon una ceja por lo dicho. –Una de las personas que recibió también una piedra fue la campeona Cynthia Shirona así como la campeona Diantha – lo dicho por Rowan dejo impresionados a Tracy y a Samuel quienes no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Espera, dijiste Cynthia y Diantha, las campeonas de Sinnoh y Kalos – al parecer Oak estaba impresionado ante tal revelación mientras Rowan asentía.

-No… no puede ser- Tracy tampoco salía de su asombro.

-Es una verdad difícil de comprender pero también sucedió. Por lo que parece ellas estuvieron expuestas por meses a la piedra que termino por volverlas unas niñas- dijo Rowan mientras trataba de hallar una manera clara y precisa de informar a Ash sobre lo acontecido. –Samuel, yo estoy aquí debido a otras razones relacionadas con las piedras. – agregaba Serval.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el profesor Oak a su viejo amigo.

Rowan miró a la niña, Johanna estaba profundamente dormida.

-Necesito que Ash se haga cargo de ella así como de las demás niñas –

Ahora se notaba un ambiente diferente. Samuel por un principio dudo mucho de las palabras de su viejo amigo pero el sabía claramente que Rowan jamás se andaba de bromas. Tracy miró al profesor a sabiendas que si alguien iba a cuidar muy bien a las niñas sería Ash tal y como lo va a demostrar con Sabrina.

-Profesor- Oak miró a ver a su ayudante quien sonreía. – Creo que es lo mejor – declaró Tracy.

-Creo que Ash ya es lo suficientemente maduro para una familia.- respondía el profesor de Kanto. -¿Qué pasó con Dawn y Paul?-

-No lo sé, pero no se quieren hacer cargo de ella- dijo Rowan mientras miraba a la pequeña dormir. –Por eso necesito al muchacho más que nunca-

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum pasaban por un rato de tensión se había desvanecido. Ash estaba sentado viendo como su hermosa novia acariciaba a Glaceon quien estaba entre sus brazos. Pikachu era acariciado por Delia quien le encantaba mimarlo.

-Hay Pikachu, ¿quién diría que eres padre y ahora Glaceon será madre – Delia de pronto miró al roedor quien estaba asustado pues tenía dos pequeñas pichus que querían a su padre y se peleaban por estar a su lado. –Jeje lo siento- dijo con una gota en la sien riendo un poco.

-Bueno, Pikachu es un gran padre ya que las ha cuidado desde que nacieron- agregó Ash.

-¿Enserió?- preguntó Sabrina sin poder creerlo. Aquel roedor estaba sonrojado de vergüenza.

-Sí- asintió Ash. –Un día encontramos a las pequeñas pero en ese entonces eran unos huevos. Pikachu las cuido mucho para que nacieran sanas y fuertes, fue un poco antes de encontrarme a Glaceon mi hermosa niña.- agregó Ash para darle un beso a la Pokemon de hielo.

-Gla- su niña se sonrojo por el acto.

-¿Crees que Pikachu cuidaría a la niña o niño de Glaceon?- preguntó Sabrina mientras la Pokemon de Ash miraba a Pikachu quien se ocultó en el regazo de Delia. –Jeje, creo que tenías… pero- de repente Glaceon saltó para dirigirse a Pikachu quien le miro.

_-"Pikachu, ¿me perdonas?"_- pidió Glaceon disculpas… ¿¡Glaceon pidió disculpas!? Todos los presentes se asombraron ante tal acto gracias a que Ash uso el aura para que las dos mujeres entendieran lo que decían.

-"_G-Glaceon, me estas pidiendo disculpas… pero ¿no me odias?"-_ preguntaba el roedor a la Pokemon de hielo quien se sonrojo un poco.

_-"Y-Yo… no te odio… te… amo"-_ ahora Pikachu estaba en shock pues jamás pensó que pasaría eso. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la Pokemon quien lloraba. _–"Sé que me odias y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero… te amo, te amo mucho"_- agregaba la niña de Ash dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

Pikachu vio esto y se bajo para estar cerca de Glaceon.

Todos los miraban.

_-"Pikachu"-_ Glaceon miraba al roedor que quería matar, la mayoría de las veces por celos que le tenía a muchas Pokemon que estaban cerca de el roedor o por la atención de su amado padre. –"Lo lamento"- la lágrimas bajaban e impactaban al suelo. Esa escena enterneció a todos los presentes haciendo que Delia y Sabrina derramarán lágrimas y Ash… el lloraba ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su novia.

_-"Glaceon, yo te amo también… me das miedo, pero siempre lo he hecho."-_ decía Pikachu quien se acercó a la niña de Ash y le dio un beso en su mejilla. _–"Te amo a pesar de todo"-_ agregó el roedor aceptando las disculpas de Glaceon quien le beso en sus labios como muestra de su afecto.

_-"Te amo estúpido Pikachu"-_ decía Glaceon entre lágrimas al roedor quien se sonrojó por el acto.

Ash lloraba, su mejor amigo Pokemon y su hija son novios.

-Es tan hermosa, crecen muy rápido… no… no puedo, soy fuerte.- Ash trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no aguantó. –No puedo hacerlo- de nuevo empezó a llorar en el regazo de su novia quien le abrazaba y sonreía como la madre.

De repente el teléfono sonó. El teléfono de Delia sonaba así que contesto.

-Hola Profesor, snif –habló Delia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Hola Delia, ¿estabas llorando?- preguntó un poco preocupado el profesor.

-Sí, digamos que seré abuela jeje- agregó la madre de Ash.

-¿C-Cómo t-te e-enteraste de t-tu nieta? S-se supone que… se supone q-que Ash debe de a-adoptarla a-aquí- ahora el profesor sonaba impactado y preocupado sin saber lo que dijo.

-¿Ash tiene una hija?- ahora Sabrina como Ash y la nueva pareja miraron a una confundida Delia. -¿Adoptar?- preguntó Delia quien sabía que Samuel traía algo entre manos.

-Sí Delia, Ash va a adoptar a una niña.- ahora Oak parecía hablar de manera normal. –Johanna Berlitz, la madre de Dawn es una niña pequeña, Dawn y Paul no se quieren hacer cargo de ella.- "Dawn", aquel nombre solo enfurecía a Delia quien sabía que ella lastimó a su hijo antes.

-Samuel, vamos a ir para allá- respondía Delia mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?- decía preocupado Ash por el rostro de su madre.

-Ash, necesitó que vayamos con el profesor.- decía de manera seria su madre causando una sensación extraña en todos.

-¿Sucedió algo malo con Gary y Flannery?- preguntó el joven mientras la madre negaba. – ¿Entonces qué sucedió? – Ash estaba preocupado.

-Ash, esperas una niña- Delia no quería decirlo así pero lo dijo. Todos los presentes estaban en shock pero sobre todo Sabrina quien no podía creerlo. – Ash… necesitó que entiendas lo que te diré- Delia respiró profundamente mientras Ash le miraba. –La hija que vas a adoptar… es la madre de Dawn.-

Ash sintió una punzada en su corazón al oír el nombre de la coordinadora.


End file.
